


Chasing

by Aki_Usagi



Category: NCIS, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But no Galra invasion, Earth doesn't know about aliens, First fanfic on this site, Gibbs and Vance are not happy, Gibbs is helpful, How Do I Tag, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Post-Season 8 Voltron, Somewhat, temporary paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Usagi/pseuds/Aki_Usagi
Summary: Probationary NCIS Agent Lance McClain just wanted to live his normal life. As normal as he could with glowing blue marks on his cheeks that he has to hide every morning. He seemed to be doing pretty good so far. His team seems to suspect he knows more than he's telling them, but nothing too bad. And then...Sendak showed back up, tried to kill Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby and kidnapped the Paladins. Sendak just got more than the former Red Paladin on his ass.





	1. Return of Sendak

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 stunk. Well, the ending anyway. Lance and Allura deserved better. I will say that to my dying breath. So, I changed the ending (and a bit of Season 7)! No Galra Invasion (Basically there was no time-skip when the Castle went boom...I also wanted Adam alive). Earth (even Federal Agencies and the President) don't know about aliens.

          “Well, if it isn’t our Probie 2.0,” Tony grinned.

          “Shut up, I didn’t sleep well last night,” the man spoke before sitting down at a desk beside Tim.

          “Again?” Ziva questioned, “You never seem to sleep well lately.”

          “And much more grumpy,” Tony stated.

          “Everyone’s grumpy when they don’t have their morning coffee, DiNozzo,” Gibbs walked in and set a cup on the man’s desk, “Let’s go. Dead Navy Officer. McClain, you’re with Ducky and Palmer.”

          “Yes sir,” Lance McClain grabbed his bag and gun with Tim, Ziva, and Tony.

          Lance joined his team in the elevator, “You know, Probie,” Tony grinned, “You’ve been with us for about two months now.”

          “Yeah, and?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow, and sipping his coffee.

          “You’ve yet to tell us why you actually wear makeup,” Tony stated.

          Lance glared at Tony, “None of your…fucking business,” Lance shook his head before practically running out of the elevator.

          “Way to go, Tony,” Ziva stated.

          “Yeah, you’re just pushing him away,” Tim stated.

          “Come on guys!” Tony stated as he walked with them and Gibbs toward their car, “You have to have some questions! He literally just showed up out of nowhere after we rescued Ziva from that terrorist!”

          “And it’s also obvious that he’s been going through his own battles,” Ziva stated.

          “The only question you need to have, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said as he opened the driver’s door, “Is do you trust him with your life?”

          “Yes,” Tony, Tim, and Ziva said in unison.

          “And does he you?” Gibbs asked.

          “Yes,” the three agents said again.

          “Then there’s no problem,” Gibbs said, “Now get in the car.”

* * *

 

          “What do we have?” Gibbs asked coming out of the elevator.

          Before anyone could answer, Lance’s phone started ringing. Everyone looked at him as he looked at the Caller ID before narrowing his eyes and answering, “Shiro?” he asked confused.

          Vance rounded the corner as Lance continued looking confused, “Shiro? Hello? Did you butt dial me? Shi-” Lance was suddenly looking at the TV, face pale.

          “That’s what I came to tell you all,” Vance walked up, “We’re on lockdown because of this attack on the Garrison. Until cause can be-McClain? Are you alright?”

          Lance’s phone fell out of his hand, “Quiznak,” he said as the phone broke in two, but his face never left the TV.

          “Uh…Lance?” Ziva asked worriedly.

          “Are you okay, man?” Tim asked.

          Lance’s eyes were moving fast, “FUCK!” he exclaimed, “Ducky!” Lance took off running.

          Everyone looked at each other before following after Lance, “Lance!?” Gibbs called.

          “Why the stairs?!” Tony yelled.

          Lance about slipped as he ran around a corner on the wet floor, but quickly corrected himself and kept going. He ran right into Autopsy where Ducky and Palmer were about to start, “Jethro-” a loud beep was heard, “Wha-”

          “Get down!” Lance pushed Ducky and Jimmy onto the floor while also locking everyone else outside.

          The body exploded and Lance covered Ducky and Jimmy’s mouths and noses, “Hold your breaths,” Lance instructed, “Do _not_ breathe,” Ducky and Jimmy nodded slowly, “Don’t cover yourself with your own hands. Stand up slowly,” Ducky and Jimmy did as told, “Don’t breathe. We’re going straight to the door and out. I’m going to take you to the showers. Wash off as quickly as possible. I’ll explain later,” the doors opened, “Did you send anything to Abby? Don’t breathe!” Ducky and Jimmy both nodded, “Go, now!” Lance yelled, “Face and hands first. Try not to breathe until they’re both washed!” he took off running again.

          “What the hell just happened?” Vance asked while Ducky and Jimmy ran for the showers.

          Gibbs, however, ignored Vance and followed after Lance. He said Abby. Could she be in danger? Lance ran into the lab, “Oh, Lance,” Abby smiled, “I just got thi-”

          “Move!” Lance yelled and pulled Abby away from the table she was working at.

          “Wha-ah!” the entire table exploded just as Gibbs appeared in the doorway.

          Lance covered Abby’s mouth and nose, “Close the door!” Lance yelled at Gibbs.

          Gibbs did so and hit the hazard button, “What the hell is going on, McClain?!” he yelled.

          Lance was breathing heavily and looked at Abby, “Showers,” he stated, “Don’t breathe until your face and hands are washed,” Abby nodded, “Go, hurry,” Abby ran off.

          “McClain-”

          “When I’m sure Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby aren’t going to die!” Lance yelled before walking into the elevator.

          Gibbs walked into the elevator with him and soon turned it off. Lance glared at Gibbs, “What is this about, Lance?” he asked firmly.

          Lance turned the elevator back on, “I said,” he glared, “I would explain once I know Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby aren’t going to die.”

          Gibbs watched as Lance walked out of the elevator. Vance, Ziva, Tim, and Tony turned as Lance and Gibbs arrived, “McClain, what was that-”

          “Where are Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby?” Lance asked.

          “Ducky and Jimmy are drying off,” Tim stated.

          “Abby is washing,” Ziva stated, “Lance, what is happening?”

          “I don’t know,” Lance said as he walked over to his desk and started digging through his bag, “But I’m about to find out,” he pulled out a flash drive, “Vance, I need MTAC. I would suggest no one inside, but us and Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy, only because I need to make sure they aren’t infected.”

          “Infected?” Vance asked, “Infected with what? Do we need to evacuate?”

          “No,” Lance stated.

          “Are you sure?” Tim asked, “You kept telling them not to breathe until they washed it off.”

          “Yes,” Lance deadpanned, “Because the explosion spread partials that is absolutely _deadly_ to humans. But it doesn’t spread in the air. They attach to the closest living being and absorb within five minutes. It must be washed off before too much is absorbed into the body.”

          “Then why didn’t you-”

          “I’m immune,” Lance stated before heading for the stairs, “I’ll be in MTAC.”

          Vance and Gibbs looked at each other before Vance went after Lance, “Bring Ducky, Palmer, and Abby when they’re done,” Gibbs said before following Vance.

          Vance and Gibbs walked into MTAC and found Lance shooing the specialists out. Lance waited until they were gone and Vance and Gibbs closed the door. Lance inserted his flash drive into the computer. Vance and Gibbs were surprised when a very colorfully coded map appeared on the large plasma. The doors to MTAC opened and Ducky, Jimmy, Abby, Ziva, Tony, and Tim walked in, “Whoa,” Abby said, wrapped in a warm blanket, “What’s that?”

          “Quiznak,” Lance hissed, “Vance, I need you to call the hospital.”

          “What?” Vance questioned, “Which hospital and why?”

          “I would also like to know why and what the hell is going on?” Gibbs snapped, “Why did my dead Navy Officer just explode?”

          “There’s no time,” Lance stated.

          “You’ll make time,” Vance stated, “Because I’m not doing anything until I know what the hell is going on, McClain!”

          Lance closed his eyes and clinched his hands into fists, “There’s a lot to cover and little time to do so,” he stated.

          “Then give us the short version,” Gibbs stated.

          Lance sighed and slowly opened his eyes, “Aliens exist,” everyone went wide eyed as Lance slowly turned to them with a straight face, “Most aliens are harmless and only care about themselves and their allies. But,” Lance pointed to the map, “There was a race called the Galra. They had the entire Universe in their grip,” everyone felt frozen, “The only reason they didn’t reach Earth and our Galaxy is because my team and I fought them. We saved the Universe of these Galra…at the cost of one of our own,” Lance closed his eyes again before taking a deep breath and looking at them, “There was one Galra that we’ve been watching out for. Sendak and his followers. And that time is now. Sendak has been watching me. His targets are those close to me and all those close to my team,” Lance looked at Vance, “I need to know if _anyone_ survived that explosion. If someone is conscious and able to speak. You need to only tell them this. The Blade failed,” Lance looked at the map, “There’s not much time. Sendak is planning and I don’t know if they have my team or not.”

          “Should they, should anyone be alive, tell me anything?” Vance questioned.

          “They will ask a question,” Lance stated, “I don’t care what the question is or if this answer makes no sense. You are to reply with Altea’s Princess lives on.”

          Vance nodded and walked over to the phone in MTAC. Lance looked at Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby, “Sit,” he pointed to the seats.

          The three did as told. Lance walked over to them and looked them over carefully. He took a special interest in their arms and faces, “Are we going to die?” Jimmy asked.

          “No,” Lance breathed out, relieved, “Some of it was absorbed, but not enough to be deadly.”

          The three nodded, “Lance,” the man turned to Vance, “I was given these coordinates,” Vance held the paper out to Lance, who took it, “What are they?”

          “Things my team and I are going to nee-” Lance was cut off as the plasma began beeping.

          “What’s happening?” Gibbs asked.

          Lance glared while everyone else jumped in surprise as Sendak appeared on the plasma, “Sendak,” Lance growled, “Glad to see you’re still breathing.”

          “Paladin,” Sendek stated, “I see your little human friends have survived. Unlike the Princess.”

          Lance clinched his hands into fists, “The war is _over_ Sendak,” he snapped, “You lost.”

          “Victory…” Lance went wide eyed as Sendak moved aside revealing the unconscious forms of Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro while Keith was barely conscious and bleeding from his head and arms, obviously having given Sendak a good fight before capture, “Or death.”

          “Touch them and die!” Lance snarled.

          “Then how about a deal, Blue Paladin?” Sendak asked.

          “Lance…don’t-” Keith held in a shout of pain as he was shocked.

          Abby covered her mouth in shock, “You want the Lions,” Lance said matter-of-factually.

          “Yes,” Sendak smiled, “And you. Surrender yourself and the Lions and no harm will come to you, your team, or those you care for.”

          “We both know that’s a load of quiznaking bullshit,” Lance snapped.

          “Are you willing to risk the lives of the planet you risked your life…the Princess’ life…to protect?” Sendak asked.

          “Leave Allura out of this!” Lance exclaimed.

          “The Lions,” Sendak stated.

          “I don’t know where they are!” Lance yelled, “They flew who knows where into the Universe!”

          “They will come for their Paladins,” Sendak smiled, “They are quite loyal. Especially the Red one. You have two quintants, Blue Paladin. Or your team joins your precious Princess. You know where we’ll be…” Sendak disappeared from the plasma.

          It was silent for exactly two seconds before Lance yelled at the top of his lungs and pulled at his hair. It was then silent for a full minute, “What’s the plan, McClain?” Gibbs asked.

          “I don’t know alright!” Lance yelled, “I was never the leader! Allura, Keith, and Shiro were!”

          “Well they aren’t here,” Vance said, “And you are the only one that knows what’s happening and the dangers involved.”

          “Um…Lance,” Abby raised her hand timidly.

          “What, Abby?” Lance asked, his eyes remaining closed.

          “Um…are your…cheeks…supposed to be glowing under your eyes?” Abby asked.

          Lance’s eyes snapped open and his hand carefully came up and traced over his now revealed Altean marks, “Wha-” Lance was cut off as loud roaring was heard, “No way…” Lance took off running followed by everyone else.

          Several people were hovering around the window, “Move it people!” Vance yelled.

          The crowd parted like the Red Sea. Lance walked up to the window, “Safe to assume these are those Lions your friend was talking about?” Tony asked.

          The glow slowly resided from Lance’s cheeks making the cover-up he put on do its job once more, “Lance?” Ziva asked, “What do we do?”

          Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them, “We fight back,” he stated.


	2. Pilots and Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance thought his Lion was set. He was the Red Paladin. So why was Red being a stubborn pain in the ass?!

          “Red!” Lance yelled, crossing his arms, “We don’t have time for you to be a stubborn pain in the ass!”

          “This…is just embarrassing,” Ziva mumbled.

          “I think it’s kinda funny,” Tony grinned, “Like watching an argument on TV when you can’t see the other person.”

          Lance huffed, “Tony,” he stated, “Since Red is being a pain in the quiznaking ass,” he gave the coordinates to him, “Take Blue and go get this stuff.”

          “Wait what?” Tony and Ziva asked in unison.

          Lance sigh-groaned, “Take Blue,” he pointed to the giant blue robot lion, “And go get this stuff!” he forced Tony to take the coordinates.

          “But…I don’t know how to fly it!” Tony yelled.

          “She’ll show you how,” Lance deadpanned, “Only three out of the five of us on my team were pilots in the Garrison, Tony. Five colors. Two sets. I need them all,” Lance stated, “Now…Red you fucking piece of stubborn shit!” Lance spun on his heels.

          Tony and Ziva both looked at the Blue Lion, “What are you both staring at the robot for?” Tim asked as he, Gibbs, and Vance walked over.

          “McClain wants me to fly that,” Tony pointed at the Blue Lion, “To get whatever is here.”

          “Can you not fly a giant robot, DiNozzo?” Gibbs grinned.

          “I can barely drive a car according to all local renters,” Tony stated.

          “Why is McClain yelling at the giant red robot lion?” Vance sounded almost like he didn’t want to know the answer.

          “According to Lance,” Ziva stated, “Each robotic lion chooses a person. He was apparently chosen by the red one in the previous war.”

          “Wait, if the robots are sentinel,” Tim said slowly, “How is Lance so sure the Blue Lion will even like Tony?”

          “Very good point, Probie!” Tony stated, “Maybe I don’t have to figure out how to fly this thi-ah!” Tony had put a hand on Blue Lion’s paw and was now staring at yellow, glowing eyes.

          “Tony! Get your quiznaking ass in gear and go get me that shit!” Lance yelled as he began climbing the giant red robot, “And Red! I swear to fucking god! If you don’t let me in, I will fry your fucking motherboar-ah!” Lance was tossed onto the ground before he got too high up, “You motherfucker!” Lance ran at the lion.

          Tony looked at Lance, then his team, then back at the Blue Lion, “Uh…” was the only word his brain was capable of forming at the moment.

          “DiNozzo,” Gibbs stated, “What the hell are you waiting for? The alien invasion?”

          “No Boss, sorry Boss,” Tony said before looking at the face of the robot in front of him, “I was never into all this Sci-Fi nonsense,” Tony mumbled as he touched the face of the Blue Lion, causing the mouth to open, “Okay…um,” he slowly walked into the mouth.

          Tony came to the control room, “Alrighty then…” he said, “This looks much more complicated than I thought…” Tony slowly walked over to the seat, “Alright, Robot Lion. McClain said you would tell me how to fly you. Is there like an instruction manual in the cockpit or someth-whoa hello!” Tony stood up straight, “Okay! I feel a little violated here. And…you’re a girl. All the more awkward,” Tony slowly sat down, “Okay, let’s see how good my charades are,” he gripped the controls, “So to go forward I just move this forward,” Tony shifted the controls forward _maybe_ a centimeter and the Blue Lion took off, “Holy shiiiiiiiiiit!”

          Tim, Ziva, Vance, and Gibbs slowly looked up from where they ducked for cover, “Well,” Tim stated, “I think Tony has a good chance of dying.”

          “Or crashing,” Ziva stated.

          “McClain!” Gibbs yelled, causing Lance to pause in hitting Red with a rather large stick, “What are you doing?”

          “Uh…” Lance looked at the stick, “Apparently trying to pull a Keith and hit everything to make it better,” he dropped the stick.

          “Didn’t you say each robot chooses a person?” Gibbs asked.

          “Yeah,” Lance stated.

          “Well,” Vance walked up, “Perhaps this Red Lion doesn’t believe you’re needed with it this time around.”

          “Him,” Lance corrected, “And I’m the only one that knows what the hell is going on!”

          “How about we start by calming down,” Gibbs stated, “Yeah, we’re in a bit of a time crunch, but not so much that you can start losing your head, McClain.”

          Lance sighed and sat cross-legged on the ground, “Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!” everyone turned to Abby as she came over with Ducky and Palmer, “I found something!”

          “Whatcha got, Abs?” Gibbs asked.

          “So, I managed to track the transmission from Sendak’s ship,” Abby stated, “And let me tell you, that was the hardest thing I’ve ever done, but I know where he is. He’s-”

          “Kerberos,” Lance stated, “He’s at Kerberos, Abby.”

          “How’d you know that, McClain?” Vance asked.

          Lance looked at them seriously, “Because that’s where he started all this shit,” he stated, “The Garrison Mission to Kerberos. It wasn’t pilot error. Nor did they die. They were captured by Sendak and the Galra Empire. Shiro escaped, returned to Earth, the rest is history,” he glared at Red before huffing, “Sendak’s at Kerberos. Coming full circle. We came to be at Kerberos. It will end there as well.”

          “Alright, how do we end it then?” Gibbs asked.

          “First, we need to get all five Lions online,” Lance stated, “They need Pilots. Sorta, but that comes later with more Bonding shit.”

          “Okay,” Tim said, “Do these robots just pick ones that want to pilot them or…”

          “There are certain characteristics that they tend to connect with,” Lance stated.

          “Then…how were you so certain the Blue Lion would let Tony pilot?” Tim asked.

          Lance smirked, “Because Tony’s like I was before this war,” he stated, “Blue chose me first then Red took me in after Keith had to move up to Leader. Blue is the most flexible and willing to change pilots. She only wants those with a great desire to do what’s right.”

          It was silent for a moment, “And…the others?” Abby asked.

          Lance sighed, “Yellow is caring and kind. His pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty,” he stated, “Green has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Red is temperamental and the most difficult to master. He’s faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. His pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone.”

          “And the big black one?” Ziva asked.

          “That’s obvious,” Lance deadpanned, “Black is the decisive head of Voltron. He will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation.”

          “Well,” Vance stated, “From my standpoint, you seem to fit the Black Lion, McClain.”

          “What?” Lance asked before snorting, “No. Sorry Director, but I’ve tried that already. Black chose Keith. Overall of us and the Princess raised to lead. I’m not a leader. Never was.”

          “Now, wait a minute,” Gibbs walked forward, “Who told you that?”

          Lance shrugged, “Hard to explain,” he stated.

          “I didn’t ask for an explanation, McClain,” Gibbs stated, “I asked who told you that. Because that load of crap isn’t the Lance McClain I know.”

          Lance glared at Gibbs, “And what do you know about me, Gibbs?” he asked, “We’ve only known each other two months.”

          “I apparently know you better then you know yourself,” Gibbs snapped, “Because the Lance McClain that I know constantly and subtly pokes us in the direction we need to go down for a case,” Lance raised an eyebrow, questioning, “The Lance McClain that I know risks his own life to protect a little kid or elderly woman from getting in the crossfire. The Lance McClain that _I know_ is a leader and I want to know why he fucking hides it.”

          “Then you need your glasses checked,” Lance stood up, “I’m no leader, Gibbs.”

          “And I’m saying that’s a load of bullshit,” Gibbs stated, “And I want to know who put that in your god damn head.”

          “No one did,” Lance snapped, “It’s just a fact!”

          “Prove it then,” Gibbs stated, “Go up to the Black Lion. If it doesn’t react then I will say I’m wrong.”

          Lance huffed and turned, “Fine,” he stated, “But I’ve already done this. Black doesn’t want-” Lance jumped as the Black Lion came online, mouth opening, “-me…” Lance breathed out in shock.

          “Gibbs is never wrong,” Tim stated.

          “Gibbs: 1,” Abby smiled, “Universe: 0.”

          “Anything else you want to say, McClain?” Gibbs asked.

          “I…I can’t-”

          “Black robotic lion that chooses born leaders says otherwise,” Vance stated, “Choose your team, Lance.”

          “What?” Lance asked.

          “You have three other robotic lions that need pilots, Lance,” Ducky stated, “You know them best.”

          “Choose your poison, McClain,” Gibbs stated.

          Lance was silent for a long moment, “You probably aren’t going to like it, Gibbs,” he stated.

          “I don’t exactly have a choice in the matter, McClain,” Gibbs stated.

          “Ziva’s Red,” Lance stated, “Tim’s Green and…Abby’s Yellow.”

          “…Me?” Abby asked, shocked.

          Lance nodded, “Caring and kind,” he stated, “One who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty,” Abby blushed, “But that’s just my opinions. The Lions may not choose you. I’m not Allura. I don’t have a special connection with them and can predict who they’ll choose.”

          “Well,” Gibbs stated, “What are you three waiting for?”

          Ziva, Tim, and Abby walked over to the Lions, “Ziva,” the woman called turned to Lance, “Red is…stubborn. It may take time for him to even-” Red suddenly came online and lowered his head to Ziva’s height, “You little piece of shit!” Lance glared, “First you wait till Keith about dies before accepting him, then until the entire team dies before accepting me, but you accept Ziva at the drop of a hat. Piece of shit!”

          Green and Yellow soon followed Red’s example. Accepting both Tim and Abby as their pilots. Lance sighed and rubbed his eyes not realizing he rubbed off the cover-up under his eyes, “Where the hell is Tony?” Lance snapped, “I know for a fact it shouldn’t take him this long to get the stuff.”

          Speak of the Devil and he appears. Practically crashing ship he was flying. Lance winced slightly, “Tony,” Lance called, “You didn’t hurt her, did you?”

          Tony walked out, “I’m fine, thank you,” Tony glared, “And a little warning about the giant lion robot entering my mind would’ve been nice!”

          “How else were you supposed to learn how to fly her?” Lance asked, confused.

          “A manual?!” Tony exclaimed.

          “If there was one, you wouldn’t be able to read it,” Lance deadpanned, “ _Alien_ spaceship, DiNozzo.”

          “He’s got a point,” Tim stated.

          “Did you get the stuff?” Lance asked.

          “Five pieces of armor and some matching oddly shaped thingamabobs?” Tony asked, “Yeah.”

          “Good, we’re going to need those,” Lance walked into the Blue Lion.

          “Why?” Tony asked.

          “Do _you_ want to go into space without the proper gear should you get ejected from your spaceship?” Lance called.

          Tony was silent. Not really having an answer for that. Snarky or not. Lance came out wearing the Black Paladin armor, “How the hell?” Tony asked, “You were in there two seconds?!”

          “War, DiNozzo,” Lance deadpanned, “I slept in this stuff more than once. Everyone get in the armor and grab the matching Bayard.”

          “What is a Bayard?” Ziva asked as she walked up to the Blue Lion with Tim, Abby, Gibbs, and Vance.

          “Your weapon,” Lance stated, “It’ll take the form of a weapon that is your ideal weapon,” the Black Bayard activated forming Lance’s gun, then his sniper rifle, then his broad sword, “Unlocking more than one form takes training.”

          Lance waited outside with Ducky and Palmer. For about two minutes, “McClain!” Gibbs yelled, “How do you put these damn things on?!”

          Lance smirked, “They come apart in pieces!” he stated.

          Two more minutes passed before everyone came out of the Lion. Ziva, Tim, Tony, and Abby in their Paladin Armor, “Now what?” Tim asked.

          “Now,” Lance’s Bayard took his broad sword form, “You’re going to learn how to fight with the weapon your Bayard chooses.”

          “Wait!” Tony yelled, “Are you seriously going to attack us?!”

          “Sendak’s view on things is Victory or Death,” Lance stated, “You either learn now and I stop before you’re killed or…you die,” Lance charged forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that should've happened in the series. Black Paladin Lance for the win! Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Training and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training the others didn't go as well as Lance had hoped. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this leader thing.

          Abby, Tim, Ziva, and Tony each made a noise of shock before each splitting into different directions. Vance and Gibbs stayed by Ducky and Palmer. Lance’s sword soon turned into his gun. Ziva was the first to get her Bayard to activate becoming a sword much like Keith’s was. Ziva stared at it, as if not believing it wasn’t a gun, before ducking as Lance fired at her, “Don’t just stare at it David,” Lance stated, “Use it!”

          “How the fuck do you even activate this thing?!” Tony yelled at his own Bayard.

          Ziva swung her sword at Lance, who easily ducked, grabbing Ziva’s Bayard out of her hand, “This isn’t a knife, Ziva,” Lance said, seriously, “It’s longer and much heavier,” he tossed Ziva and her Bayard away from him.

          Lance’s own Bayard was suddenly his broad sword again and blocked Abby’s own broad sword, “Not a frying pan, Abby,” Abby and her Bayard joined Ziva in less than two seconds.

          “Hey look! I got a gun!” Tony yelled.

          “Good, now fire it,” Lance’s Bayard turned back into his own gun.

          “Uh…” Tony looked at his gun, “Where’s the trigger-fuck!” Tony ducked as Lance fired, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Tony took off running, “Where’s the fucking trigger!” Tony’s Bayard suddenly vanished from his hands, “Where the FUCK did it go?!”

          Lance moved his head and grabbed the cable of Tim’s grappling hook and pulled. Hard. Causing Tim to go flying as Lance swung him right into Ziva and Abby, releasing his Bayard as he did so. Lance then turned to Tony and raised an eyebrow. Tony raised his arms, “I’m done!” he yelled.

          Lance sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, “That…was just sad,” Vance stated.

          “Yet impressive from Lance’s standpoint,” Ducky stated.

          “There is absolutely _no way_ we’re defeating Sendak like this,” Lance stated, “Not in two days.”

          “Wait, that’s how long we have?” Tony squeaked out.

          “What did you think a quintant was?” Lance deadpanned, “You’re lucky it wasn’t two vargas.”

          “I don’t know alien talk!” Tony exclaimed before groaning, “Whelp, we’re dead!”

          Lance groaned and ran both his hands through his hair, “How did Allura, Shiro, and Keith do this?” he mumbled.

          “Instead of trying to copy them,” Gibbs walked up, “Try being yourself, McClain.”

          “What?” Lance asked, confused.

          “Stop trying to be this Allura or Keith,” Gibbs stated, “You aren’t them. You have your own way of leading. And your own team,” he looked at Tony, Ziva, Tim, and Abby, “You don’t have the time to try and get them at the level you are now. Get them to the basics so they have a better chance of not dying.”

          Lance looked at his four teammates before sighing and biting his lip, “There’s…not really much I can think of,” Lance stated, “Coran and Romelle took the Castle with all the training-”

          “Then make your own,” Gibbs stated, “You’re smart and resourceful, McClain. Figure it out.”

          Lance watched as Gibbs walked back towards the NCIS building with Vance, Ducky, and Palmer. Lance then turned back to Tony, Ziva, Tim, and Abby. He slowly walked over, “Okay, Lance,” Tony said, “I know we aren’t your perfect war team, but we’re trying. Honestly.”

          “I know,” Lance sighed, “I’m sorry. I was pushing what Allura did with all us Paladins in the beginning. It’s how we learned to use our Bayards and how to form Voltron.”

          “Lance-”

          Lance cut Abby off, “But I also forgot how badly that worked out,” he stated, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so straight forward. It takes phoebs to learn all that actually needs to be learned. I guess…” Lance sighed, “I guess I’m just worried about the others. I know Sendak and I know what he’s capable of. Hell, he about killed me multiple times. One time he succeeded in a roundabout way,” Abby, Tony, Tim, and Ziva went wide eyed at that, “But my point is, I’m scared. I’m scared for my friends, for you guys, and for myself. I’ve never led the team before. It’s always been Shiro, Allura, or Keith. I just…I don’t want to lose anyone else I care about.”

          Tim, Ziva, Abby, and Tony looked at each other, “Then teach us, Lance,” Ziva stated, “We are federal agents. We must learn quickly.”

          “We can learn, Lance,” Tim stated, “You just have to teach us.”

          “And not…try to take our heads off with your obviously superior skills,” Tony stated.

          “I’m not an agent,” Abby stated, “But I can hold my own Lance. This isn’t my first rodeo.”

          Lance smiled, “Alright,” he stated, “Then let’s try this again…” he sat in the grass, “In order to control anything, Bayards, the Lions, even forming Voltron, you need to be _focused_. Your mind can’t be on anything else.”

          “I think that’s going to be the hardest part,” Tim stated.

          “It’s actually easier than you think,” Lance smiled, “Usually, we’d have these Altean headbands that allow us to enter each other’s minds-”

          “Whoa!” Tony cut Lance off, “Whoa, oh, oh…no,” Tony looked at everyone present, “I trust you guys with my life and all, but I want you nowhere near the inside of my head!”

          “Well, I’m pretty sure none of us want to be in your head as well,” Ziva countered.

          “You guys are to hate forming Voltron then,” Lance stated, smirking.

          “ _What_?!” the four exclaimed.

          “The Bonds you’ve formed with your Lion,” Lance gestured to the five Lions causing Tony, Ziva, Tim, and Abby to turn to the robotic lions, “They become combined when Voltron forms. You’ll literally be able to feel what everyone feels.”

          “This isn’t going to be a permanent thing, is it?” Tim asked.

          “Why do you think I’m panicking so bad?” Lance deadpanned, “I can feel what my team is going through by Sendak’s hand.”

          “I want a refund,” Tony said quickly.

          “It’s not as bad as you’re thinking,” Lance stated, “I promise. Now, we’re going to train with your Bayards for about three hours. Then I’ll let you guys go eat, but then we’re back at training. Deal?” Abby, Ziva, Tony, and Tim nodded, “Then stand up and activate your Bayards.”

          “Uh…mine disappeared on me,” Tony stated.

          “It went into your suit,” Lance demonstrated using the Black Bayard, “It goes there for safe keeping when it believes you aren’t in danger.”

          “Then why’d it do it when you were trying to blow our heads off?” Tony asked while hitting the side of right leg armor, attempting to get the Bayard out.

          “Because you weren’t focused,” Lance stated, “Remember this and you can never go wrong. Patience yields focus.”

          Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Tim were silent. Lance’s Bayard appeared in his hand again before transforming into his broad sword, “So,” he stated, “Let’s try this again, but this time,” Lance smirked, “One at a time. Ziva, you first,” Abby, Tim, and Tony quickly took three steps backward.

* * *

 

          Vance and Gibbs watched Lance train the four as much as he could before throwing them into a battle from a war he thought was over, “What do you think about this, Gibbs?” Vance asked.

          “I think this shouldn’t have been kept from us,” Gibbs stated, “Lance was probably just following someone’s orders. Someone who probably wasn’t involved in this war. Because from Lance’s panic and voice, he knew something like this would happen and he _wasn’t prepared_.”

          Vance nodded, “I agree,” he stated, “If anything, all directors of federal agencies should’ve been made aware of the danger that is falling to us now. How many people died in that Garrison attack? How many families won’t have closure because the Garrison is keeping the fact that _aliens_ _exist_ from the general public? I can understand not wanting scare and bring mass panic,” Vance turned back to the window, “But McClain and his team risked their lives to keep this entire planet safe and in the dark of the dangers that they faced head-on.”

          “And now they’re captured with no way to call for help and Lance is forced to attempt to train new warriors,” Gibbs and Vance looked at Ducky as he walked up behind them, “And pray to God that they don’t meet a similar fate as one of his own.”

          “He really is doing the best that he can,” Gibbs stated, “With the short amount of time he’s been given.”

          “Yes, and all we can do is hope that what Lance is able to teach them is enough to let them survive,” Vance stated, “I’m going to call that hospital again. See if I can talk to that Garrison Officer again. I need to know whose bright idea it was to keep all this secret,” Vance walked toward his office.

          “Jethro, if I may,” Ducky stated causing Gibbs to look at him, “Lance was once part of the Garrison. After everything he accomplished, I doubt whoever is responsible for this secrecy would allow Lance to just transfer over to another federal agency. Someone-”

          “Had to sign off on it,” Gibbs stated before walking away.

          Ducky looked at Lance train the others, “Someone was expecting this to happen, Lance,” he whispered, “They knew you would need a team that was at least somewhat trained.”


	4. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lance continues to plan, Vance feels the need to have a conversation with him. As Director, he needs to make sure his agents are mentally sound. As Lance's friend, however, he's a bit concerned.

          Tony, Tim, Abby, and Ziva sat down in the break room. Lance walked in with Vance, “And you’re sure it was Adam Shirogane?” Lance asked.

          “Yes,” Vance stated, “The doctor said the only Garrison Officer in the building at the time of the explosion that survived is Adam Shirogane.”

          “Is he alright?” Lance asked, “Shiro has been through far too much. It took Adam almost a year to agree to marry him as they planned.”

          “He’s in a medically induced coma,” Vance stated, “But he’s expected to pull through.”

          Lance relaxed and nodded, “I’ve never been so glad that Matt and Sam were forced on a vacation by Colleen,” he said before sitting down at an empty table and holding his head.

          “You know this isn’t your fault, right?” Vance asked.

          “It sure as hell feels like it is,” Lance sighed, “After Allura sacrificed herself…we were all just…lost. When the Lions left, we thought it was over. It was Shiro that reminded us about Sendak.”

          Before Vance could say anything else, Gibbs walked in and tossed a folder in front of him. Lance blinked, “Is this…my personnel file?” Lance opened it, but found nothing wrong or missing, “Why bring this to me?” Lance looked at Gibbs confused.

          “Who signed off on you coming to NCIS?” Gibbs asked.

          Lance blinked, “What? What do you mean sign off?” he asked.

          “You were a Garrison Officer, McClain,” Gibbs stated, “One that they probably didn’t want to lose track of and make sure he kept his mouth shut,” Lance blinked once, “Who signed off on your transfer?”

          “I…I don’t know,” Lance stated, looking at the papers in his file, “I thought the Garrison just let us do what we wanted. Hell, Keith is still helping the Blades for Christ’s sake!” Lance found a paper, “Her-wait,” Lance trailed off as Tony, Tim, Abby, and Ziva walked up behind Lance, “This isn’t Iverson’s signature. I forged it enough times and saw it enough to know.”

          “You forged it?” Tony asked.

          “I was a prankster before the war, sue me,” Lance deadpanned before looking at the signature, “This doesn’t make sense. Who would want me…” Lance narrowed his eyes, “Wait…” Lance slowly stood up, “Keith…”

          “Your leader?” Vance asked.

          Lance’s eyes moved as if looking at an invisible puzzle, “Quiznaking idiot!” Lance hit the table.

          “Mind explaining?” Gibbs asked.

          Lance closed his eyes, “Keith and his mother, Krolia, spent some time in a place called the Quantum Abyss,” he stated, opening his eyes slowly, “Time moved differently there. Keith and Krolia spent a total of two years there while outside the Abyss, only a day or hour passed for us.”

          “Damn,” Tony stated.

          “While there,” Lance continued, “Keith and Krolia saw flashes. Of Past…and Future.”

          “And you think Keith may have seen something that made him believe you would need a team other than them,” Vance stated.

          “I don’t know what the hell he saw,” Lance glared, “But I’m going to wring his neck if Sendak doesn’t do it first.”

          “So, do you have a plan of how you’re going to take on Sendak?” Vance asked.

          “Working on it,” Lance stated, sitting down, “But one thing is certain. I don’t want Voltron formed unless there’s absolutely no other way.”

          “What exactly is…Voltron?” Abby asked, “You’ve mentioned it a few times.”

          Lance sighed, “Voltron…is the most powerful weapon in the Universe,” he stated, “Created by King Alfor, Allura’s father. Not even he or the Paladins before us knew all it could do. It is formed by combining all the Lions together.”

          “Sounds like one giant lion then,” Tony deadpanned.

          “It’s not,” Lance stated, “Like I said, I don’t want Voltron formed. If Voltron is formed and it’s found out Galra attacked, it could throw away everything Keith and the Blades have been working towards. It would throw Allura’s last wish and sacrifice away as well.”

          “Then what are you planning?” Gibbs asked.

          “Getting my team out and hope the Blade are watching Sendak,” Lance stated, “If they are, then they’re probably waiting for Keith to get out of harm’s way.”

          “And if they aren’t?” Vance asked.

          “Then we try to lead them as far away from Earth as possible,” Lance stated, “Once we have my team, Sendak’s aim will be to try and threaten Earth. Sendak’s only goal is the Lions. And the lives of their Paladins as trophies.”

          “And what if we can’t lead him away?” Tim asked.

          Lance closed his eyes, “Then we hope to Bob that we’re able to form Voltron,” Lance opened his eyes.

          “…Who’s Bob?” Tony asked.

          “What do you mean able?” Ziva asked, “You mean we don’t just hit a button?”

          “No,” Lance stated, “Forming Voltron requires all the Paladins to be in perfect sync. They must have strong Bonds with each other. They have to trust each other, their Lions, and their leader with everything they have.”

          It was dead silent in the room. Lance stood up, “We need to get back to training,” he stated, “There can be no hesitation with your weapons. Even a second of hesitation and you will be dead.”

          Abby, Tim, Ziva, and Tony nodded before following Lance out of the room.

* * *

 

          Vance walked into his office at about nine that night and found Lance at the table, writing, “May I ask what you’re doing?” Vance asked while closing his door behind him.

          “Plans,” Lance stated, “For anything that could possibly happen.”

          Vance sat beside Lance, “Deciding on who goes into the fray?” he asked.

          “Ziva,” Lance said without hesitation, “For multiple reasons. Red is the fastest and can probably maneuver through fleets best to get inside Sendak’s ship,” he thumped the eraser on the table, “She’s learned her Bayard best and is able to think on her feet.”

          “But there’s something else, isn’t there?” Vance asked.

          Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Keith is half Galra,” Vance blinked at this, “His time with the Blade has brought that out more than he realizes. Shiro mentioned this in passing when talking about his memories from something that I really don’t want to get into,” Vance just nodded, “I approached both Krolia and Kolivan after Keith decided to help the Blade after the Empire was defeated. Galra have very powerful instincts. They want to protect family. Keith sees all of us as family. Ziva knows the most languages. She’s the most able to be able to pronounce Galren to calm Keith, should he go Galra to protect the others.”

          “Are you planning on telling the others this?” Vance asked.

          “Tomorrow,” Lance said, not looking up from his papers, “Now, they need sleep. Tomorrow we’ll try and strengthen our Bonds with the Lions and with each other.”

          Vance leaned forward, “Lance,” he stated, “I never really needed to have you mentally evaluated because you came from the Garrison,” Lance glanced up at Vance before back at the paper, “Is there anything with this war that you want to talk about?”

          Lance was silent for a few minutes, “You ever…feel confused?” he asked.

          “Confused how?” Vance asked, leaning back in his chair.

          Lance rubbed his thumbs together, “I just…” Lance pressed his lips together, “I loved Allura. More than I thought possible.”

          Vance waited for a few minutes, “But…?” he asked.

          “But…” Lance bit his lip, “But I…”

          Vance sighed, “Why don’t you try explaining from the beginning, Lance,” Vance stated.

          Lance sighed, “When I first met Allura I was captivated,” he stated, “Soon, I actually started to fall for her. Kinda hard not to. But she never really took to my advances. We became friends and I was glad we did. Then…Lotor showed up.”

          “And Lotor is…?” Vance asked.

          “Zarkon’s son,” Lance said, “Half Altean. They…bonded.”

          “She fell for him,” Vance stated.

          Lance nodded, “It…hurt,” he stated, “Allura…Allura made me want to be better.”

          “Lance,” Vance leaned forward onto the table, “I’m not saying that changing yourself for a girl is a bad thing…but was there anything wrong with who you were before you wanted to change for her?”

          Lance blinked, “What do you mean?” he asked.

          “What I’m saying is,” Vance stated, “Long lasting relationships are built on not just one person changing, Lance. Relationships are built on both parties’ strengths and weaknesses,” Lance looked away from Vance and back at his paper, “What happened after Allura took interest in Lotor?”

          “He betrayed us,” Lance hissed, “Betrayed Allura. Was killing Alteans that we didn’t know existed.”

          “And how was Allura during the whole thing?” Vance asked.

          “She was hurt, obviously,” Lance stated.

          “Like you were?” Lance opened his mouth, but he closed it, looking away again, “Lance, I want you to be completely honest with me. Did you think you would actually get together with Allura?”

          Lance was silent for a long while, “No,” Lance breathed out before sighing, “No I didn’t think I would, but I loved-”

          “I’m not saying you didn’t, Lance,” Vance stated, “But I want you to think. There’s a reason for you being confused. Why do you feel confused?”

          Lance was silent again before biting his lip, “The feeling I got whenever Allura was in danger,” he stated, “The worry, the uneasiness…it’s all…so much stronger now.”

          “And given your extreme uneasiness right now, it’s not just for your whole team,” Vance said seriously, “It’s one person in particular and it isn’t the first time.”

          Lance sighed and grabbed his hair, “I just…I don’t understand,” he stated, “I love Allura.”

          “Lance,” Vance leaned back in his chair again, “You can fall in love more than once. It’s called moving on. And you seemed to have done that with Allura, at least subconsciously, a while ago.”

          “But I like girls-” Lance pressed his lips together tightly and looked away.

          Vance sighed and stood up, “Lance, I’m not going to force you out of the closet,” he stated, “You know the military rule of Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell. But I will give my opinion as your superior and your friend. If Keith makes you happy and helps and encourages you to be the best _you_ can, then I say screw everyone who thinks different.”

          “How’d you know-”

          “McClain,” Vance deadpanned, “The only people you’ve mentioned to us on your team is Allura, Keith, and Shirogane. Seeing how Shirogane is married and Allura is dead, I took a well-educated guess. Now, I suggest you take your own advice and get some sleep. We’re still on lockdown though.”

          Lance only nodded. Vance turned to leave, “Director,” Vance looked at Lance, “Thank you,” he smiled softly.

          Vance nodded before leaving his office.


	5. The Arrival of the Secretary of the Navy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was honestly too much to hope that the Secretary of the Navy would just ignore them throughout this entire lockdown. And Vance really didn't want to have to explain all this alien junk to the man.

          “McGee,” Gibbs said into a mic, “Can you hear us?”

          “Almost there, Boss,” Tim was messing with things in the Green Lion, trying to get them connected to MTAC before heading out to take on Sendak, “I think…these symbols are very hard to understand.”

          Lance stood with Vance and Gibbs in MTAC, “Do you have the translator on?” Lance asked, “Green usually translates Altean verily easily. Almost automatic.”

          “I…was trying to get this done…”

          “You can’t find the button, can you?” Lance sighed.

          “…No,” Tim said, regretfully.

          “McGee,” Vance stated, “We need you connected. We are not having another Kerberos Mission. We need to have eyes and ears on you at all times.”

          “I’m trying Director,” Tim stated, “But this isn’t like some unknown code. It’s an entire language that I don’t have a translation for.”

          Vance sighed before turning with Gibbs and Lance as the doors to MTAC opened. Lance brightened and ran forward, “Sam! Matt! Colleen!” Lance hugged the three Holts.

          “Do you know how hard it was to get onto this base?” Matt asked, “Lockdown or not.”

          Lance smiled, “Guys,” he brought the Holts down, “This is Director Leon Vance of NCIS,” Vance shook Sam’s hand, “And Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” Matt shook Gibbs’ hand, “Director, Gibbs, this is Sam, Matt, and Colleen Holt.”

          “I see what you mean by not dead,” Gibbs smiled.

          “We’re actually very glad you’re here,” Vance stated, “We could use all the help we can get.”

          Sam nodded, “What’s the situation, Lance?” he asked.

          “Sendak,” Lance said seriously, “He has Pidge, Shiro, Keith, and Hunk and wants the Lions.”

          “Expected,” Colleen stated, “Katie hasn’t been answering her phone. She knows better after all this Galra mess, but I thought the Lions left?”

          “They came back,” Lance stated, “And new Paladins have been chosen. Whether or not they stay, I don’t know.”

          “Who all knows?” Sam asked, “While I was against all this secrecy to begin with, too many people knowing could cause massive mass panic and that could just be bad all together.”

          “As of right now,” Vance stated, “Only those within this NCIS building know of the Lions, but only those on this team know the full story.”

          “And they are the Paladins,” Lance stated.

          “Are you Blue or Red this go round?” Matt asked.

          “Err…Black…actually,” Lance stated, rubbing his neck, “Ziva David is Red and will be retrieving the others from Sendak’s ship. Abby Sciuto is Yellow and Tony DiNozzo is Blue. Tim McGee is Green and is having some language trouble. Matt, could you go give him a hand, please? We don’t have much longer.”

          “On it,” Matt hurried back out.

          Lance released a slow breath, “I’m going to get Ziva, Tony, and Abby,” he stated, “We need to get going. Sam, Colleen, help the Director and Gibbs, please.”

          Sam and Colleen nodded, but before Lance could leave, the doors to MTAC swung open, “Leon!” everyone turned in shock.

          “SECNAV Davenport,” Vance said, “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

          Ziva, Abby, Tim, Tony, and Matt arrived in the doorway with panicked looks on their faces, “What the ever loving hell is going on, Leon?!” Davenport yelled, “What are those giant robots? Why is are their non-NCIS personnel on base during a lockdown? And why haven’t I been informed of anything?!”

          Lance stepped in front of Vance as he opened his mouth to reply, “Because I told him not to,” Lance crossed his arms.

          “And who the hell are you?” Davenport asked.

          “Lance McClain,” Lance stated, “And I’m afraid we don’t have time to fully catch you up,” he looked up, “Is everything set up?”

          “Yes sir,” Matt walked in, “Agent McGee seemed to find the translator and finished before I got there.”

          “Good,” Lance nodded, “Then catch the Secretary of the Navy up for me. Paladins! We have a rescue mission to complete as well as ending this fucking bastard,” he looked at the four in the doorway, “Get into your armor and grab your Bayards. We’re going to Kerberos,” Lance pushed past the Secretary of the Navy.

          “Lance,” the newly appointed Black Paladin paused and turned to Colleen, Sam, and Matt.

          Colleen walked forward, “Be careful,” she said.

          “Yeah, don’t pull a Keith,” Matt stated.

          Lance smirked softly, “Sorry, Matt,” he stated, “But Keith wasn’t the only Red Paladin,” his Altean Marks began to glow dimly causing Davenport to jump slightly, “But it would appear I finally one-uped Keith in something,” the Holts went wide eyed, “I’ll make sure no one dies,” he then turned away again.

          “Lance!” Sam yelled, but Lance was already gone.

          “Wait,” Tony said, “He was serious about having died?” Tony looked at Lance in shock.

          “He what?” Davenport asked.

          “We don’t have time for this right now,” Gibbs stated, “David, DiNozzo, Abby, McGee, go.”

          “Yes sir,” the four walked away.

          “What the hell is going on?!” Davenport finally roared.

          “We will have to get more answers later, SECNAV,” Vance stated, “But I promise,” he looked at Sam and Matt, “We will be getting answers as to why the Garrison hid all this from us.”

          “We told her not to,” Sam and his son said in unison.

          “One of the reasons I don’t stay on Earth much,” Matt stated before walking over to the computer in MTAC.

          “Someone explain the situation to me now,” Davenport said seriously.

* * *

 

          Lance was pushing buttons in the Black Lion, “Can everybody copy?” Gibbs’ voice came.

          “Loud and clear,” Tony stated.

          “Coming in clear,” Tim stated.

          “We can hear you,” Ziva stated.

          “All set Gibbs,” Abby stated.

          Everyone waited for a second, “Lance?” Gibbs asked.

          Silence was his answer, “McClain!” Vance and Davenport snapped.

          Lance’s face appeared on the screen causing everyone to jump, “What?” Lance asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

          “…How are you doing this?” Abby asked.

          Lance sighed before taking a deep breath, “We need to go,” he stated, “And I’m saying this now,” he looked at the three men in the room, “I’m the one that makes the calls until Keith or Shiro come on board.”

          Vance, Gibbs, and Davenport looked at each other. Vance turned to Lance, “Your call,” he stated, “But I want no causalities if at all possible.”

          “That means you four listen to McClain as if he were me,” Gibbs stated.

          “Yes, sir,” Tim, Tony, Ziva, and Abby stated.

          “And Abby,” Gibbs stated, “All of you. Be careful.”

          Lance just nodded, “Paladins,” he stated, “On me. Remember. Trust yourself. Trust your teammates. And most importantly, trust your Lion.”

          The Black Lion took off first and slowly the Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green Lions followed. They were just past the Atmosphere when Lance said in a calming voice, “Steady, Ziva,” he stated, “Red is the fastest Lion and the most stubborn. Once we’re at Kerberos, you need to fly as you would drive. You need to get into the ship and find the other Paladins.”

          “On it,” Ziva stated.

          Once they were over the Earth, Abby looked down, “It’s…beautiful,” she said softly.

          Lance took a deep breath, “Alright,” he stated, “This is serious and this is real. You hesitate, you _will_ die.”

          “Why do you keep saying that?” Ziva asked, “We’re federal agents. We know not to-”

          “You all hesitate,” Lance stated, “If it’s even a split second. The Galra under Sendak will. Kill. You,” they were silent, “They will throw a celebration in your blood. Mount your head as a fucking trophy.”

          “Ho-how do you know this?” Tim asked.

          “Keith is half Galra,” Lance stated, “He spent several pheabs with the Blade. He learned the differences between what true Galran Culture is and what the hell Zarkon created. The entire Universe despises the Galra. Despises Keith, yet tolerates him because he doesn’t look Galran and was the leader of Voltron. Keith knows he’s hated, yet he still tries to spread peace and help with the Blade,” it was dead fucking silent, “So, I will say this once more. You hesitate. You die. Am I understood, David?”

          “Yes,” Ziva nodded to herself.

          “I’m serious,” Lance stated, “You see purple, you slash its head off.”

          “I got it, Lance,” Ziva stated.

          Lance was silent for a while, “Everyone on me,” he stated.

          Davenport muted the mics, “Has McClain ever led a team before?” he asked.

          Nobody said anything, “And you’re just letting him do this?” Davenport snapped, “Your agents-your forensics scientist could be killed!”

          “They knew the risks,” Gibbs stated, “Have you not been listening to McClain, sir? He’s terrified,” Davenport was silent as he listened to Gibbs, “He’s already lost one person to this war that he cared about,” Gibbs gave the Secretary of the Navy a look, “He ain’t about to let that happen with people who were practically forced because the entire planet would’ve been destroyed otherwise.”

          “Lance is also a very capable leader,” Sam walked over, “He just never had the chance to lead the team while the Empire was still large. Lance is more than able to lead this team, Secretary.”

          “McClain doesn’t have a lot of confidence in himself,” Vance added in, “Where that roots down to, I don’t know, but McClain has planned every possible scenario he can think of and prepared our team to the best of his abilities and time. Gibbs and I have only had to push him once or twice into jumping into the leader role. We have told him nothing of what to do. Not that we would have any idea what would need to be done to begin with.”

          Davenport looked at the screens, “All of you trust McClain?” he asked.

          “The Black Lion chose Lance,” Sam stated, “He only chooses those with great leadership and the ability to have his team follow him without question.”

          Davenport continued to stare at the screens before he wordlessly turned the mics back on. He nodded at the three of them, “Are you done talking behind our backs?” Lance deadpanned.

          Nobody said anything. Lance rolled his eyes, “We’re just tics away from Pluto,” he stated, “And have yet to see even a Galran Cruiser.”

          “That’s a good thing, right?” Tony asked.

          “No,” Matt stated, “That only means one thing.”

          “Ambush,” Lance, Matt, and Sam said in unison.

          “…Fuck,” Ziva, Tony, Abby, and Tim stated.

          “The correct term is Quiznak,” Lance stated, “Remember what I’ve said. Don’t hesitate. Trust yourself, your teammates, and your Lion. Ziva, you get in, find the Paladins, calm Keith down if need be, and get the fuck out.”

          “Shouldn’t it be quiz-whatever out?” Tony asked.

          “Not the way it’s used,” Lance stated, “Sam, any answer from Krolia or Kolivan?”

          “None,” Sam stated.

          Lance took a deep breath, “Sendak shouldn’t have that many followers remaining,” he stated, “We shouldn’t need Voltron. I don’t want all the Blade’s work to go down the quiznaking hole.”

          “What the fuck does quiznak mean?!” Tony yelled.

          “Lance,” Matt said, “I have a very bad feeling. Something’s off.”

          “I feel it too,” Ziva stated.

          Lance gripped his controls and closed his eyes, “Voltron is still a last resort,” he stated, “I am not using Voltron to renew the fear in Galra after we finally got the Universe on neutral ground with them. The plan remains the same.”

          “Well, we’re at Pluto,” Tim stated, “And…there’s nothing here.”

          Lance slowly pulled to a halt causing everyone to do the same. Lance’s eyes slowly moved about the blackness that was around them, “Um…what’s that sound?” Abby asked.

          Lance closed his eyes before they snapped open and Matt stood up in shock, “Get out of there!” he yelled.

          “Spilt up!” Lance called before the Black Lion was hit by something, “Ah!”

          Static was suddenly all that was heard and seen in MTAC, “Lance!” Sam, Matt, and Colleen yelled.


	6. Of Rescues and RoBeasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving the Paladins while battling a RoBeast with pilots that aren't very sure how to work their Lions usually spells disaster. But this isn't Lance's first rescue mission while battling a RoBeast with a team that was still learning.

          “Get that screen back up!” Gibbs yelled.

          Matt and Sam were trying. Finally, Matt glared, “Fuck it!” he yelled and inserted a flash drive.

          Everyone watched as alien symbols flashed on the plasma before it returned to the battle. And a battle it clearly was, “-Abby!” Lance yelled before grunting before growling and surging forward, “McGee! DiNozzo! Abby’s fine! Focus on covering Ziva!”

          “But Abby-”

          “Abby is in the heaviest armored Lion!” Lance snapped, “Worry about yourselves! Ziva! Have you found Sendak’s-” Lance was hit by something that those in MTAC couldn’t tell.

          Suddenly, Ziva took off flying, “I got him!” she yelled, “Are you sure you take this on by yourselves?”

          “Ziva,” Lance said calmly, “This isn’t my first RoBeast. How the fuck Sendak got one or created one without Honerva I have no fucking clue. Just get the Paladins. Remember, watch yourself and behead anything purple. Do _not_ hesitate!”

          “Yes sir,” Ziva flew the Red Lion so easily that if Lance had never seen Keith fly him he would assume she was a natural.

          Lance took a deep breath and released it slowly before opening his eyes, “Tim, Abby!” he yelled, “On your left! Tony, with me!” Lance charged at the RoBeast.

* * *

 

          Ziva dropped out of the Red Lion with her Bayard active. The feeling within Ziva only got stronger. Something was wrong. Ziva carefully walked around the ship not noticing the red barrier coming up around the Red Lion. Ziva walked almost through the whole ship. Finally, she came up to one door. She went to open it, but stopped, “Lance,” Ziva said over the coms.

          “Did you find them?” Lance asked before grunting.

          “It’s more like what I haven’t found,” Ziva stated, “This entire ship is empty, Lance and there’s only one door. They have to be behind here, but something is wrong.”

          It was dead silent for a few seconds, “Quiznak,” Lance hissed, “Sendak, you fucking bastard,” he took a deep breath, “Alright, Ziva. I need you to listen to me _very_ carefully. Sendak has probably forced Keith into a state that is pure survival and protective instincts. Are you positive there is nobody on board?”

          “Pretty sure,” Ziva stated, “I wasn’t exactly rushing through this ship.”

          Lance grunted, “Okay,” he stated, “Deactivate your Bayard,” Ziva did so, “Put it in your armor,” Ziva did that as well, “Now, listen very carefully. Keith will basically be in a wild animal mindset. Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk are probably knocked unconscious and will not wake for a while. Do _not_ go near them if at all possible. You need to get Keith to realize that he and the others are safe. That you are _not_ going to hurt them. That you are on his side. Do you understand?”

          “Yes,” Ziva nodded, “I will do my best, but I do not have the most calming aura.”

          Lance grunted. Ziva took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. She was met with snarling and glowing yellow eyes with purple slits. Ziva held her hands up, “Keith,” she said softly, “I’m not here to hurt you or your family. I’m here to help.”

          Ziva was only met with more snarling. The former Mossad officer took a deep breath, “Keith, I work with Lance,” the snarling paused, “You wanted him away from the Garrison. You sent him to us, didn’t you?” Ziva watched as Keith’s eyes became paler in color, “I’m a friend, Keith. We want to get you and your family out of here.”

          Keith shook his head and groaned, “Ow…” he mumbled before looking up and Ziva relaxed when she could no longer see any yellow in his eyes, “Who are you?”

          “I’m Ziva David with NCIS,” she stated, “We need to go, now. My team is fighting this giant robot thing.”

          “RoBeast,” Keith cursed, “I got Shiro and Hunk. Just get Pidge.”

          “Are you sure?” Ziva asked, “They are the biggest.”

          “I have them,” Keith stated, “Just get Pidge.”

          Ziva nodded and walked over the unconscious woman. She carefully took her and placed her on her back. Ziva grunted before turning to Keith and blinked. She wasn’t sure how that was possible, but it worked, “Let’s go,” Keith stated.

          The two ran down the hall and up to the Red Lion. Ziva and Keith set the unconscious former Paladins down. Ziva looked at Keith, “Did you want to fly?” she asked.

          “No, go,” Keith stated, “We’ll need Voltron and Voltron is easier formed when the pilots know and trust each other.”

          Ziva nodded and jumped into the pilot’s seat, while Keith came up behind her, “David,” Gibbs’ voice came, “Do you have them?”

          “Yes,” Ziva stated, “Lance, I’m coming out. How’s everyone holding up?”

          “I’d rather face that crazy terrorist again!” Tony yelled, “Or go through the Plague again!” he grunted, “Lance we can’t keep doing this!”

          Keith reached over Ziva and pushed buttons and a panting Lance appeared. Ziva blinked in shock, “Lance,” he said.

          Lance’s head perked up slightly, “Keith,” he said, relieved, “Is everyone-”

          “We’re all fine, Lance,” Keith stated, “Sendak tried to force me to kill all of you, but he underestimated how powerful the human half was. Lance, we need Voltron.”

          Lance didn’t say anything. Keith glared, “ _Lance_!” he yelled.

          “Everyone on me!” Lance yelled, “Trust yourself, your teammates, and your Lions!”

          “Wait, you haven’t tried to form Voltron?!” Keith yelled, “Lance!”

          “I didn’t want to have to form it!” Lance snapped, “And throw everything you and the Blade have worked towards!”

          “It’s not Lance’s fault,” Tim stated, “We only had two days and most of us couldn’t even figure out the weapons!”

          Keith sighed, “Lance,” he stated, looking at his former Second in Command, “This is your team. You’re the leader. Do what you think is best. I trusted you to lead the team more than once during the war. I trust you now.”

          Lance took a deep breath, “I may not have wanted to form Voltron,” he stated, “But we need it. Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby! On me.”

          “Are you sure we can?” Tim asked.

          “If your four can work together to catch a terrorist and save Ziva,” Lance stated, “Then we can form Voltron,” Keith smiled softly, “So, everyone on me!” Lance stated.

          It was only seconds later, Voltron was formed, “Oh wow,” Abby said shocked before grinning, “I’m a leg!” she laughed.

          Keith smirked, “Nice choice, Sharpshooter,” he stated.

          Lance smirked, “I thought so,” he stated before turning serious, “Alright, let’s get rid of this RoBeast.”

          “Oh my god,” Tony whined, “I can hear Tim’s thoughts!”

          “Yours aren’t a walk in the park either Tony,” Tim snarked back.

          “You aren’t hearing thoughts,” Lance deadpanned, “So calm down and focus or we’re all going to die!”

          Silence rang out, “Well, he’s not wrong,” Keith stated, “Lance, how did Sendak even create this thing?”

          “How the hell should I know?” Lance asked, “McGee, shield!”

          “How do I-never mind!” Tim stated.

          Lance grunted before huffing, “For all we know,” he stated, “Honerva could’ve had an entire station of these things to use like with the clones of Shiro!”

          “What the-what the hell?!” Keith turned.

          “Pidge!” Keith yelled.

          “What’s going on?” Hunk asked holding his head.

          “Oh thank god,” Shiro whispered, “The call must’ve gone through to Lance.”

          The entire ship shook, “McClain?!” everyone turned at the voice, “What’s the plan here?” Davenport asked, “This thing is obviously not going down!”

          “Keith…where the quiznaking hell is your mother!?” Lance yelled.

          “How do you think Sendak got me?” Keith snapped, “I don’t know where she or Kolivan are!”

          “Wait!” Sam yelled, “I got through to them! They were on New Altea thinking Keith was there! They and Coran are coming with the Castle!”

          “Unless Coran is suddenly able to power the Teladuv, I think we’re out of luck!” Lance stated before grunting, “Keith, Shiro, any ideas from anyone would be greatly appreciated!”

          “Try the sword!” Pidge said to Ziva.

          “The what?” Ziva asked.

          “This thing can’t be cut, Pidge,” Lance stated, “Yellow’s claws were completely ineffective. And you know they're as sharp as Voltron’s sword.”

          “Damn it,” Pidge hissed, “What about just blowing it up?”

          “What do you think we’ve been trying to do?!” Tony yelled.

          “Okay, everybody calm down,” Lance stated, “Guys, I need your help. These guys are amazing federal agents, but they don’t know exactly what all this in tells.”

          “Who’s in Green?” Pidge moved beside Ziva, “And why can’t I see everyone?” she groaned and reached over Ziva and pressed buttons.

          Soon all the Lions were connected, “Okay, dude in Green,” Pidge stated, “Look at the stats of the RoBeast and tell me what they’re saying.”

          “Uh…” Tim was looking at several screens, “Which one am I supposed to be-oh wait,” Tim was scrolling through a screen, “What the hell is quintessence and why is it off the charts?”

          “Fuck,” Lance, Keith, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge cursed in unison.


	7. Quintessence and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle continues with Lance trying to do something stupid and Keith is pissed the fuck off.

          “What the hell is quintessence, McClain?” Vance asked.

          “Quintessence is basically life-force,” Lance stated, “The life-force of the Universe.”

          “Of every Universe,” Pidge continued, “Quintessence is what connects everything and every reality.”

          “Alteans were the ones to figure out how to manipulate it,” Keith stated, “But it is also incredibly dangerous. It caused Zarkon and his wife, Honerva, to go insane.”

          “Also live for well over 10,000 years,” Hunk stated, “But again, crazy insane and were destroying the entire Universe so…not worth it.”

          “Can you control it?” Davenport asked, “Aren’t you in Altean made machines?”

          “Voltron runs on a form of quintessence, yes,” Shiro stated, “But if it takes too much then all the Paladins and ourselves will become just like Zarkon and Honerva, if not dead.”

          “So you’re saying there’s no way to take out that machine?” Gibbs asked.

          “We’re dead,” Tony deadpanned.

          “Nobody is dying,” Lance and Keith said in unison.

          “Man I wish Allura was still here,” Hunk stated, “She was able to manipulate quintessence with no problems.”

          Shiro, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge saw something flash in Lance’s eyes, “Uh…my bad Buddy,” Hunk stated, “I know it’s only been a year.”

          Keith narrowed his eyes, “Lance…” he said slowly, “What the quizank are you thinking?”

          “That Allura didn’t just tattoo marks onto my face,” Lance stated.

          “What?” Pidge asked, “You think she transferred everything about herself to you?”

          “I wouldn’t say everything,” Lance muttered, “Just what makes an Altean.”

          “No,” Keith said firmly, “No way in hell are you doing that, Lance.”

          Ziva, Abby, Tim, Tony, and everyone in MTAC were silent, not exactly following. Lance sighed, “Keith, we don’t even know how Sendak got the quintessence to make this beast,” he stated, “Only Honerva was able to create them.”

          “You could die!” Pidge exclaimed.

          Voltron suddenly disbanded and the Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green Lions were thrown quite a bit away, “Lance!” Keith yelled, “Stop being stupid! You can’t go and sacrifice yourself! That’s not what Allura would want!”

          “Keith,” Lance stated, “I know that, but it’s the only way.”

          “No, it’s not!” Hunk yelled, “We can figure out another way! We always do!”

          By now, the others have gotten the gist of what was happening, “McClain-”

          “I’m sorry, Director,” Lance easily flew past the blockade Ziva, Tony, Tim, and Abby created with their Lion, “But this has to be done.”

          “Lance!” Abby had tears in her eyes.

          “Lance!” Keith yelled, “You don’t even know if that’s going to work! Allura was never able to do it!”

          “Because she was in Blue,” Lance stated, “Black is bigger and held the entirety of Shiro’s quintessence within him for months.”

          “But you don’t even know what you’re doing!” Pidge yelled.

          “I’m sure I can figure it out, Pidge,” Lance deadpanned.

          “You could die, Lance!” Keith yelled, distress in his voice.

          “Not the first time,” with that said Lance cut the connection to the other Lions and MTAC.

          It was dead silent. Slowly, almost horror movie like, Keith turned to the others. Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro gulped, “What…did he mean by that,” Keith’s eyes slowly turning yellow.

          The three were scared into silence, “Um…” Ziva said carefully, “Lance…mentioned dying, but we don’t really know what or when.”

          Keith looked at Ziva and the Mossad trained NCIS agent about peed herself a little, “Move,” Keith stated, “Now,” Ziva happily ran out of the seat.

          Keith grabbed the controls of the Red Lion, “Oh fuck,” Pidge muttered.

          The Red Lion shot forward at a speed that had all the passengers flying backward. Shiro grunted, “Keith!” he yelled, “Keith stop! You’re going to get all of us killed!” Keith didn’t answer, “Was he like this when he thought I died?”

          “No,” Pidge and Hunk said in unison, rubbing their heads, “He was a little short tempered and sad, but that’s about it,” Pidge finished.

          “Also refused to do much of anything,” Hunk stated, “He really didn’t want to be Black Paladin.”

          “Something he and Lance have in common apparently,” Ziva stated.

          Suddenly, the Red Lion started spinning causing everyone to yelp. Ziva noticed Keith running passed them and cursed in Hebrew before trying to run to the controls, “Ziva?!” Tony yelled, “Ziva!”

          Ziva finally grabbed the pilot’s chair and pulled herself into it and halted the spinning, “Oooooh,” Hunk was a little green in the face.

          “Not on me!” Pidge yelled pushing Hunk away from her, “I’m going to fucking kill him!”

          “Where is Keith?” Shiro asked.

          “Um…” Abby said pointing unconsciously, “I think he’s that black spec heading for the Black Lion.”

          Everyone turned just as Keith was allowed entrance to the Black Lion, “Keith!” Shiro yelled before the entire Red Lion was blasted into the other Lions by the RoBeast.

          “How the _fuck_ did he not get hit by that?!” Tony yelled.

          “It’s Keith, don’t question it,” Pidge deadpanned.

          “You’ve done that before, haven’t you?” Tim asked.

          “ _Don’t_ question it!” Pidge’s eye twitched and Hunk just patted her shoulder.

          “Alright,” Shiro said, unconsciously going into leader mode, “Until we can get Lance back into a sane mind,” he made an annoyed face, “We need to keep this thing distracted and try not to get killed.”

          “So…basically what we’ve been doing for the past hour?” Tony asked.

          “Tony!” Abby yelled.

          “He’s not wrong,” Pidge deadpanned, “Dude in Green-”

          “My name is Tim-”

          “Don’t care right now,” Pidge stated, “Look at the stats and tell me where this quintessence is coming from. Like we said before only Alteans have been able to even handle and manipulate quintessence.”

          “You want me to do that while getting fired at?!” Tim exclaimed.

          “Come on, McGee!” Tony stated, “It’s not the first time you’ve multitasked!”

          Tim groaned, “I can barely even make out most of these words and terms!” he yelled before grunting.

          “McGee!” Ziva yelled, “We’re all out of our element! But you’re getting outsmarted by a sixteen-year-old!”

          “I’m eighteen!” Pidge exclaimed, “I was sixteen at the end of the war!”

          “Even worse, McGee!” Tony yelled, “Get your ass in gear!”

          “Hey!” Abby yelled, “A scientist is only as good as her tech!”

          “Well, she’s not wrong,” Pidge stated, “Plus, I have a high IQ. I tested into the higher levels of the Garrison when I was 13. Then got banned before I joined then joined again under an alias.”

          “Still can’t believe they were fooled that easily,” Hunk mumbled, “You used your mother’s maiden name for fuck’s sake.”

          “Focus!” Gibbs yelled, “I really don’t feel like creating an entire team because everyone here was idiots!”

          “Yes sir!” everyone, including Shiro said in unison.

          Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro blinked, “He was military, wasn’t he?” Pidge deadpanned.

          “Marine,” Ziva, Tony, Abby, and Tim stated.

          “Okay,” Shiro stated, “Tim, was it?” Tim nodded, “Try to find the information Pidge asked for. Sendak is obviously not here, but we need to know where he’s getting this quintessence and how. Lance had the right mindset. We don’t want the entire Universe turning on the Galra, who are attempting to change for the most part. That will just cause most that were reluctant in defaulting to peace and rebel against the Blade and the Coalition. That’s what Sendak wants. We need to find out what we can from this before Lance and Keith do something stu-” the RoBeast exploded, “Keith!”

          “Lance!” everyone else yelled.


	8. Allura and Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle is over, however, not everyone got out scotch-free. Allura has a few final-final words for Lance.

          Keith panted as he ran towards Black’s control room, “Lance!” Keith glared at the man in question.

          Lance turned only half in shock before deadpanning, “Really, Keith?” he asked, “What happened to letting me make the calls?”

          “Calls that don’t include _sacrificing your life_!” Keith yelled, eyes glowing yellow.

          “Huh…you’ve never gone this Galra before,” Lance said calmly before turning back to the controls.

          Keith snarled and turned Lance to him, “You…are _not_ dying!” he growled out.

          “You don’t know what will happen,” Lance argued.

          “I’m not risking it!” Keith yelled, “Lance, we all need you-”

          “No, you don’t,” Lance glared.

          “Damn it, Lance!” Keith yelled, “I thought we went through this before I left with the Blades-”

          “That’s just it, Keith,” Lance glared, “ _You_ left! You don’t know what the hell happened after you left! I was right about everything,” Keith went wide eyed, “I was treated like dirt! I know it was a clone now, but then I thought it was Shiro! Even then! I was _your_ right hand, Keith, not Shiro’s. I was yelled at, told I wasn’t doing enough and was _ignored_. Hell, Allura tried to be there for me because even she felt Shiro was off, but she was spending so much time with Lotor and…” Lance gripped the controls, “And…I just really don’t know who I am anymore…”

          “Lance…” Keith whispered before looking away, “I’m…I’m sorry. But…I couldn’t stand not doing anything…active. I also…I didn’t want you to keep thinking like that. I thought leaving…would make you realize that. I was obviously wrong and I’m sorry,” Keith looked at Lance again, “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you kill yourself,” Lance opened his mouth to say something, but paused when Keith gripped his hands on the Black Lion’s controls, “At least, not by yourself,” Lance blinked, “If we both try this, together, then we may both make it out alive.”

          “Keith-”

          “You know I have this…weird connection to quintessence,” Keith stated, “And we know it’s possible for Galra to manipulate and control quintessence. Just…let me try, Lance. We aren’t even sure if Allura transferred all her abilities to you.”

          Lance took a deep breath, “Alright,” he stated, “But I’m only agreeing because your stubborn ass will just do it anyway.”

          Keith smirked and tightened his hold on Lance’s hands. Both closed their eyes and concentrated. Keith could feel something happening. Soon both opened their eyes. Lance’s marks were glowing and Keith could _feel_ that his Galra was out. They fired a blast from the Black Lion and the RoBeast exploded. Keith smiled, “Lance, we did it,” Keith smiled.

          Lance didn’t answer. Keith looked down, “Lance,” said boy was unconscious, “Lance!” Keith bent down to his friend, “Lance!”

* * *

 

          Lance blinked as he looked around, “What the quiznak?” he whispered, “…Don’t tell me I pulled a Shiro,” he deadpanned.

          “No, not quite,” Lance turned in shock.

          “Allura,” Lance was quick to hug her, “God, I’ve missed you.”

          Allura smiled softly and hugged back, “I’ve missed all of you as well,” she stated before pulling away, “Lance, I believe we need to have a talk.”

          Lance blinked as Allura forced him to sit down beside her, “What’s wrong?” Lance asked, gripping Allura’s hand in his.

          “I think we both know the answer to that, Lance,” Allura smiled sadly.

          “I don’t…” Lance trailed off as Allura cupped his cheek, “I’m sorry….”

          “Lance, you should not be the one sorry,” Allura stated, “I should have realized. With both you and myself.”

          “Allura-”

          “Lance,” Allura cut off, “We’ve both been hurt. Myself with Lotor and you with…myself,” she said regretfully, “I’m sorry.”

          “Allura, don’t-”

          “Lance, if being here has shown me anything,” Allura stated, “It’s that your Director Vance was correct. We moved too fast and…were only using each other. We would not have lasted, Lance.”

          Lance gripped Allura’s hand, “I don’t-”

          “Lance,” Allura turned Lance to look at her, “Keith was always the one who deserved you.”

          “He left,” Lance snapped, curling in on himself and pulling his knees to himself.

          Allura sighed, “And you heard what he had to say on that, Lance,” he stated, “Galra are not ones to just stand and do nothing. You’ve always been the one more understanding of Keith and his Galra heritage.”

          “But even with the war over,” Lance stated, “He still left.”

          “Would you want him to hide, Lance?” Allura asked, “You know as well as any of us that Keith’s Galra half comes out more and more unconsciously now,” Lance was quiet, “Keith chose his path because, while he would be hated, yet tolerated, because of his Galra half, he wouldn’t have to hide, he could help wounded planets, and he could attempt to protect his home from Sendak and his followers.”

          Lance was silent for a while, “Keith doesn’t even like me like that,” he said softly, “Only as a friend, if that.”

          “Are you sure?” Allura asked.

          “Yes,” Lance stated, “Otherwise he would’ve tried to stop me from going out with you.”

          “Not if he thought you would be happy,” Allura stated, “From what I’ve learned from other humans while on Earth, not everyone is keen on same-gendered couples,” Lance glanced at Allura, “Perhaps Keith didn’t want to force that on you. Or even know if you like both?” Lance didn’t say anything and Allura sighed, “Come with me,” she stated, standing up.

          “Where are we going?” Lance asked, following Allura’s example.

          “To show you just how wrong you are, Lance,” she said taking Lance’s hand.

          Lance watched as the entire scene changed around them, “Wha-”

          “Are you sure this thing is going to work?” Lance turned at Gibbs’ voice.

          “Positively!” Coran said, knocking on the healing pod, “This isn’t the first time Lance has been placed within these healing pods.”

          “I still think Dr. Mallard should look him over…” Vance stated.

          “We don’t know how much Altean Allura passed onto to Lance,” Pidge stated, moving her fingers along a tablet with Abby and Tim hovering over her shoulder, “This Pod will at least give us a rough estimate on how much and what is Altean. If anything.”

          “ _Allura, where are we?_ ” Lance asked.

          “ _Where do you think?_ ” Allura questioned.

          “ _How?_ ” Lance looked at her confused.

          “ _We’re currently within the Bonds between the Lions and Paladins_ ,” Allura stated, “ _Even with as small a Bond as your friends have, we can still see through it._ ”

          “Has anyone seen Keith and Shirogane?” Ziva questioned.

          “I think Keith started having a panic attack and Shiro and I’m guessing his mother took him out of the room,” Tony stated.

          “ _What?_ ” Lance questioned before the scene changed again and he was looking at Keith sitting in the conference room with Shiro and Krolia in front of him, “ _Why would Keith be having a panic attack? After everything he’s been through without issue._ ”

          Keith had his head in his hands, “Keith-” Shiro tried.

          “Don’t, Shiro,” Keith snapped, “Shouldn’t you be checking on your husband?”

          “You need me more, Keith,” Shiro stated, “Do you want-”

          “I don’t want to talk about anything, Shiro!” Keith stood up abruptly, “It’s because of all my damn mistakes that Lance is like this!”

          Lance went wide eyed, “ _What?_ ” he asked, “ _Why would Keith think this is his fault?_ ”

          “ _What was it you said to him before this, Lance,_ ” Allura questioned.

          “ _Uh…he’s a stubborn assed hardhead that is just going to do what he wants anyway,_ ” Lance stated.

          “ _Before that,_ ” Allura’s eye twitched slightly.

          “ _Oh. Wait, how do you know about that?!_ ” Lance squawked.

          “ _Oh for quiznak’s sake!_ ” Allura yelled, “ _Focus Lance!_ ”

          “Keith,” Shiro stated, “ _Nothing_ is your fault. Nothing is anyone’s fault.”

          “No, it is!” Keith exclaimed, “I…I pushed him away. I thought I was helping myself. Stopping myself from getting hurt, but all I did was cause Lance hurt!”

          “ _Keith…_ ” Lance whispered.

          Shiro went to say something, but stopped when Krolia put a hand on his shoulder, “Let me talk with my son,” she stated, “This is a stage of Galra heritage.”

          Shiro looked at the boy he took in as a brother before nodded and slowly walking out. Lance looked at Allura, “ _Um…shouldn’t we leave?_ ” he asked, “ _This is like…mother-son bonding._ ”

          “ _You need to hear this, Lance,_ ” Allura stated, “ _You need to know the truth._ ”

          “ _Truth?_ ” Lance asked, confused.

          Krolia gently led Keith back to his seat and sat beside her son, “Keith-”

          “If this is some kind of Galra puberty, then I don’t want to hear it,” Keith stated.

          “It is not…puberty,” Krolia stated, “But it is something that you need to be aware of.”

          “What?” Keith asked, not looking at his mother.

          “It’s called a Mate Bond,” Krolia stated.

          “A _what_?” Keith and Lance unknowingly said in unison.

          “It’s…an instinct I suppose,” Krolia stated, “One that is linked greatly to our quintessence.”

          “Quintessence?” Keith asked.

          “All species have this Bond linked to their quintessence,” Krolia explained, “Some species are just able to feel it better than others. Galra are one of those rare races, but humans seem to have a myth about it. You call the Bond…Soulmates, or something. I forget what your father called it when I explained the Bond.”

          “Soulmates?” Keith questioned.

          Lance just blinked while Krolia nodded, “The way this Bond works,” she stated, “You and someone form a romantic connection. Both soon accept this connection and then you are quite literally bonded to each other. Or at least your quintessence is. If they are compatible anyway.”

          “What?” Keith went wide eyed while Lance’s mouth just went slack, “Wait, wait, wait,” Keith said standing up quickly, “What if the connection is never reciprocated? What if one is _only_ into guys and…one only likes girls? What if the quintessence isn’t compatible?”

          Krolia looked at Keith, “Then a connection is never formed,” she stated, “But the one who started the connection will continue to try to form a connection. Until they die an early, unhappy death.”

          Lance felt his stomach drop into his stomach, “Wh-what if they move on?” Keith asked.

          “Are you?” Krolia asked.

          Keith looked away from his mother, “I can’t force Lance,” he said, “Not after Allura…and I don’t think I’m going to be able to move on….”

          Lance went wide eyed while Krolia sighed and stood up. She put her hands on Keith’s shoulders and nuzzled Keith’s cheek. Keith was, apparently, use to this a buried his hand into her hair. Lance backed away slightly, “ _Allura…why?_ ” he whispered.

          Allura looked at Lance as the scene changed to the place they started, “You needed to know,” she stated, “You also needed to see that you weren’t the only one making sacrifices or blaming themselves for what happened,” Lance slowly wrapped his arms around himself and Allura walked over cupping his cheeks, “I have no doubt that you once felt for me what you’re currently feeling for Keith, but I also have no doubt that your feelings are _much_ stronger for Keith,” Lance had tears in his eyes, “You pushed your feelings away and tried to make them merge to what feelings remained for me because you were upset Keith left.”

          “Allura…” Lance whispered grabbing the Altean’s hands.

          Allura smiled sadly, yet happily, “You love Keith, Lance,” she whispered, “Always have. You tried to project what you felt for Keith at me…just as I did with you and Lotor. We both made mistakes, Lance, but you are able to right it.”

          “I do love you, Allura,” Lance whispered.

          Allura smiled, “But not as much as you do Keith,” she said.

          “No,” Lance breathed out softly, as if afraid to actually admit it.

          Allura smiled and leaned up and kissed Lance’s cheek, “Stop being stupid and both of you be happy,” Allura said before letting her hands slip away.


	9. The Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance talks to Keith, Keith runs away. Gibbs talks to Lance, Lance is done chasing.

          “Guys, I’m fine,” Lance said, getting a little annoyed as Tim, Abby, Tony, and Ducky hovered over him, “Healing Pods heal a lot.”

          “But, Lance,” Abby stated, “You haven’t-”

          “McClain!” Vance called causing the man to look up, “MTAC, now.”

          Lance sighed inwardly. He really wanted to talk with Keith before he disappeared back into space with his mother and Kolivan. As Lance climbed the stairs, he began to think about what he could possibly do about Sendak when he can’t tell anyone other than those that already know. Lance walked into MTAC with Vance and froze, “Guys?” Lance asked looking at Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro standing in front of the plasma screen with Gibbs, “What…are you still doing here?”

          “This secret is putting the entire planet in danger,” Gibbs stated, “It’s time we got, not only Federal Agencies in the loop but the President as well.”

          “Once we have the U.S rightly informed we will inform the rest of the world,” Vance stated, “And since you five know what the hell is going on, you need to tell everyone exactly what’s going. So no sugarcoating. We want what you told your team, McClain.”

          Lance nodded, “Shiro, this is your department,” he stated.

          “No, Lance,” Gibbs stated, “No one is going to trust anyone associated with the Garrison until all of this is cleared up. It has to be you, McClain.”

          Lance’s mouth opened and closed before his eyes moved side to side. Keith turned fully to Lance and was about to reach out to him, but Gibbs stopped him. Lance took a deep breath, “Keith, where’s Krolia?” he asked.

          “Um…” Keith was caught off guard slightly, “Last I saw her she was trying to break the vending machine.”

          “Get her in here please,” Lance asked, “Seeing is believing after all.”

          Keith smirked before nodding and walking out. Lance looked at Vance, “Is the Garrison on board with this?” he asked.

          “Well seeing how we’re still trying to figure out who exactly exploded in the Garrison,” Gibbs stated, “I’d say they don’t get much of a say, don’t you?”

          “I like him,” Pidge pointed at Gibbs, “Can I keep him?”

          “You already have an attack dog,” Lance deadpanned, smirking.

          “Plus I don’t think your parents will let you keep an actual human as a pet,” Hunk stated, “You’re already on thin ice with the Garrison because of your pet trash-floofs.”

          “What the hell is a trash-floof?” Vance asked.

          “Long story,” Pidge stated, “They’re basically flying fluffballs. At least I didn’t have a pet cow in space,” she smirked at Lance.

          “Hey!” Lance stated, “Kaltenecker is a valued part of the team!”

          “She’s a cow that the alien selling Earth stuff wanted to get rid of,” Pidge deadpanned.

          “I don’t even want to know,” Vance stated shaking his head, “Are we set to go?” he asked the technicians.

          “Yes sir,” one replied.

          “Then let’s get this over with,” Gibbs stated.

* * *

 

          Keith jumped as the elevator opened and Lance leaned against the back of it, “Um, hey Lance,” he stated, “…How long have you been in there?”

          Tony and Abby looked at each other, “I…suddenly feel the need to take the stairs down to my lab,” Abby stated, “Come on Tony,” Abby was quick to turn again.

          Tony pushed Keith into the elevator, “You owe me, McProbie,” he hissed as the elevator doors closed.

          The elevator jumped slightly into motion, “The hell was that about?” Keith muttered.

          Lance flipped the switch in the elevator causing it to stop and go dark. Keith looked at Lance confused, “We need to talk,” Lance said seriously.

          “And you couldn’t…I don’t know…ask?” Keith glared, “Instead of trapping us in the elevator?”

          “Habit,” Lance stated as he leaned against the back wall of the elevator, “At least we aren’t trying to take each other’s heads off this time and the elevator isn’t actually broken.”

          Keith sighed, “What do you want, Lance?” he asked.

          “You were the one to send me here, weren’t you?” Lance asked.

          Keith looked away, “What of it?” he asked, “It worked out, didn’t it?”

          “I want to know what you saw in the Quantum Abyss to cause you to do that,” Lance glared, “And why didn’t you tell any of us?”

          “What I saw wasn’t important-”

          “Did you see Allura sacrificing herself?” Lance asked.

          “What-no!” Keith yelled, “If I did, I would’ve tried to stop it! I cared about Allura too, Lance!”

          “Then why not tell us?” Lance snapped, “Why risk yourself by forging Iverson’s signature?”

          “I wasn’t risking anything,” Keith snapped, “I was already set to go with the Blade of Marmora.”

          “Then why send me?” Lance asked, “What did you see that caused you to send me instead of Pidge, Hunk, hell you could’ve sent Shiro!”

          “I didn’t know anything, alright!” Keith exclaimed, “I just saw a very blurry form of David in the Red Paladin Armor saying who she was and that she was from NCIS. Happy?”

          “No,” Lance snapped, “ _Why_ send me?”

          Keith groaned, “Because Shiro wouldn’t leave Adam again,” he snapped, “Not after everything he went through to earn his trust back.”

          “And Hunk and Pidge?” Lance asked.

          “Hunk, really Lance?” Keith deadpanned, “Killing Galra is one thing, but do you honestly think Hunk could hold his cookies in a crime scene?”

          Lance made a noise as if not agreeing with Keith, but not disagreeing either, “And Pidge?” Lance asked.

          “She may be 18, Lance,” Keith stated, “But Colleen would murder Pidge and then me when she found out I did it.”

          “Then why didn’t you just stay?” Lance snapped.

          Keith’s hand tightened into a fist, “I couldn’t,” he stated.

          “Couldn’t or wouldn’t, Keith,” Lance glared, “You run away every single time. You’re running away now!”

          “It was your idea!” Keith snapped, “You wanted a liaison between the Blade and Earth. I’m the only one that can do both!”

          “You are not and you know it,” Lance hissed before flipping the switch again, “But fine, if you want to keep running away then be my guest,” the elevator dinged before the doors opened.

          Keith glared at Lance as he walked out, “It’s not my life that being sacrificed anyway,” Keith turned just as the doors to the elevator shut, a look of pure shock and horror on his face.

          Lance hit a button and crossed his arms. Keith wanted to run, after everything that’s been spilled between them, fine. But he was done doing the chasing. The doors dinged and he walked out as the doors opened. He walked into the office area, “Lance?” Ziva questioned.

          Lance didn’t reply, just whistled. Ziva about jumped out of her seat as Kosmo, a very, very large Kosmo popped in. Kosmo licked Lance’s face, “Hey boy,” he said, “Can you do me a favor?” Kosmo tilted his head, “ _Don’t_ bring Keith to me, okay?” Kosmo whined, “I know, I know. But I’m pissed at him and he’ll have to find me himself, kay?” Kosmo huffed, but seemed to be in agreement, “Good boy,” Lance patted Kosmo’s head before walking off.

          Ziva just blinked before jumping as the horse-sized wolf turned to her, “Uh…nice…doggy…” she said slowly.

          Gibbs walked in and froze mid-sip of his coffee, “Ziva,” he asked, “Why is there a blue, horse sized wolf in my bullpen?”

          “I…do not know, Gibbs,” Ziva stated, “Lance whistled and he appeared. He’s apparently pissed at Keith.”

          “I could’ve told you that, David,” Gibbs stated, “But why is it here? How did it even fit in the doo-” Kosmo suddenly teleported out, “…Never mind then,” Gibbs turned right around and walked back the way he came.

          It was into the late afternoon, early evening before everyone was starting to get a bit worried, “What the hell did you do, Keith?” Pidge yelled, “Lance never disappears off the face of the planet!”

          “I don’t know, alright!” Keith yelled, grabbing his hair.

          “Everyone just calm down,” Shiro stated, “He couldn’t have gotten far. Have we checked everywhere he could be?”

          “He wasn’t in his apartment,” Tim stated.

          “Isn’t anywhere in NCIS,” Abby stated, “And his phone’s off so I can’t track him.”

          “You’ve really pissed him off, Kogane,” Tony stated, “What the hell did you do?”

          “I don’t know!” Keith yelled, “I was doing what he wanted!”

          “Obviously not,” Gibbs stated before grabbing his jacket and leaving the building, “If he’s in trouble, he knows how to contact us.”

          “Why is he so calm?” Hunk asked.

          Abby, Tim, Ziva, and Tony kept their mouths shut. They suddenly had an idea where Lance was, but no way in hell were they getting on Lance’s bad side. Not when he had Gibbs’ permission to be Gibbs while they were Paladins. Nope. Nope, nope, nope.

* * *

 

          Gibbs walked into his house and found exactly what he expected, “Your grocery shopping sucks, Gibbs,” Gibbs smiled fondly at Lance’s voice coming from the kitchen.

          Gibbs leaned against the frame of the wall, “You have your friends worried,” he stated.

          “They can eat my ass for all I care,” Lance stated as he flipped something as it sizzled.

          Gibbs walked over, “What are we having then?” he asked.

          Lance just plated everything and walked over to the table, sitting down. Gibbs followed him, “You’re not going to change my mind,” Lance stated.

          “I’m aware,” Gibbs stated.

          Two seconds of silence, “Keith always runs away and I’ve always chased him,” Lance stated.

          “Always?” Gibbs asked.

          “I’ve always been second best to Keith,” Lance stated, “Always just behind him. Always chasing him. From the Garrison to fucking Lions. Keith was Red then Black. I’ve always just followed after him. Always chasing after him.”

          “Well,” Gibbs stated, “From what I’ve heard of the story, you were Blue. Keith was never Blue, right?”

          “No,” Lance snapped, “But he could feel Blue. He found her. I’m done chasing after him.”

          “Is chasing really all that bad?” Gibbs asked.

          “What?” Lance asked.

          “Isn’t the fun in the chase?” Gibbs asked.

          “Not when they don’t face things and always run away,” Lance snapped.

          “Have you tried _talking_ to him about it?” Gibbs asked, “I’m not Ducky, but I’m pretty sure commitment issues are rooted down to some childhood thing or whatever.”

          Lance snorted, “Definitely not Ducky,” he chuckled, “But I’m done doing the chasing, Gibbs,” he said softly, “If Keith wants to keep running away then it’s his loss.”

          “Can’t argue with that,” Gibbs stated, “But you aren’t exactly giving him a chance, Lance.”

          Lance scoffed, “Keith was gone _two years_ ,” he stated, “And didn’t even acknowledge anyone, but Shiro once he got back. He doesn’t care, Gibbs. He’s just going to keep running away from his problems. I’m one of those problems.”

          “And how do you know?” Gibbs asked, “You aren’t letting him try.”

          Lance gripped his fork and looked away. It was silent for a few minutes before Lance opened his mouth, “Basement,” he stated before taking a sip of his coffee, “I don’t want that giant wolf hair all over my carpet.”

          Lance stood up, “Thanks,” he whispered before walking away.


	10. The Talks Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance attempts to talk to Keith again, Keith continues to run away. Gibbs finally has enough and talks to Keith. The Idiots finally figure everything out.

          Lance ran his hand along the edge of the unfinished boat choosing to ignore the light and sound of teleportation, “Lance,” Keith’s voice came.

          Lance chose not to say anything. Kosmo slowly backed away from his owner and Lance. Keith hesitantly walked forward, “Lance,” he said.

          “I hope you’re planning on saying something other than my name,” Lance glared at Keith, “Otherwise, I’ll just have Kosmo take you away.”

          Kosmo’s ears flattened, obviously not liking that idea. Keith glared back, “How the hell do you know of the Galra Bond?” he snapped, “ _I_ just found out about it!”

          Lance snorted, “Is that seriously the only thing you’re worried about?” he asked, “This was obviously a mistake then,” Lance walked towards Gibbs’ work desk.

          “Lance!” Keith grabbed Lance’s arm, “Stop! I don’t know what the fuck you want me to do!”

          Lance pulled his arm away from Keith as he rounded on him, “I _want_ you to stop fucking running away from everything!” he yelled, “I’m always the one chasing after you, Kogane! From the Garrison to Voltron. I’m sick of having to chase after you because you can’t stop running away from anything that could possibly make you happy!”

          Keith took a step back, shock written on his face before glaring, “I don’t run away-”

          “Getting expelled from the Garrison,” Lance hissed, “Following after Blue instead of going to the house Adam had set up,” Keith opened his mouth in shock, “Yes, I know about Shiro and Adam fucking adopting you, Keith!” Lance snapped, “I work in a _Federal Agency_! I have clearance for things!” Keith clinched his hands into fists, “Not to mention you ran off with the Blades! Twice!” Lance clinched his own hands, “You _always_ run away!”

          “I can’t help it, alright!” Keith yelled, “I’ve always had to run away!” Lance narrowed his eyes and Keith hugged himself, “I never had…the happiest of foster homes,” Lance stiffened, “I…never believed Shiro and Adam actually cared about me until they showed me the adoption papers. But even then, old habits die hard. Not to mention being openly gay in school helped shit. The thing my dad always taught me before he died was not to hide who I was. So I never did and it just caused me a lot of grief. Are you happy now, Lance?”

          “Yes,” Lance stated, “But not because of what happened to you, Keith,” Keith looked at Lance, “But because you finally _said_ something. You didn’t run away. That’s all I wanted, Keith. All I ever wanted.”

          Keith looked at Lance, “Lance…” he said softly.

          Lance shook his head, “No, Keith,” he stated, “I’m _done_ chasing you. I’m done. I’ve been chasing after you for over 7 years. If you run away again, I’m not chasing after you again. I’m done.”

          “What are you talking about?” Keith glared, “You’ve never chased after me. You hated me in the beginning!”

          Lance snorted, “You really are blind, aren’t you?” he hissed, “Have you never had a childhood crush before, Keith?”

          “What?” Keith asked eyes narrowed.

          “You know what,” Lance glared, “I think I’m just done,” Lance climbed up the stairs, “Have fun with the Blade, Keith. That seems to be the only thing you care about.”

          Keith was frozen. Apparently longer than he thought because Gibbs came down the stairs, “What the hell did you do?” Gibbs asked, exasperated, “Are you seriously that heartless?”

          Keith glared at Gibbs but didn’t say anything. Gibbs crossed his arms, “I’m beginning to think Lance was right,” he stated, “All you do is run.”

          “I don’t understand what Lance means by chasing!” Keith snapped.

          “It should be pretty obvious, Kogane,” Gibbs stated, crossing his arms.

          “Lance has never…” Keith trailed off, “He’s in love with Allura. With girls,” Gibbs raised an eyebrow, “He never showed any interest in me! He denied out bonding moment!”

          “And you showed interest?” Gibbs questioned.

          Keith opened his mouth before closing it and looking away, “I…didn’t want to be hurt,” he whispered, “I learned early on in life that my choices in crushes never liked me back and only made everyone hate me.”

          “Then why the hell would McClain do the same?” Gibbs snapped, “You’re his leader, Kogane. He’s your Second-in-Command. You should’ve known him like the back of your hand. Know his strengths and weaknesses. Like you and Shirogane did!”

          “I knew Lance’s strengths!” Keith exclaimed, “I knew he had insecurities with his place on the team! That’s why _I left_!”

          “And how do you think that made Lance feel?!” Gibbs snapped, “He shows you his weaknesses…his budding feelings and _you leave_ ,” Keith stiffened, “All because _you were running away_!” Keith’s hands began to shake, “Yet he continued to chase after you, Kogane. He wanted _you_. And all you’ve done is run away. He’s given you multiple chances. Multiple hints. And you’ve always just pushed him aside and run.”

          “I…” Keith had tears in his eyes.

          “Not to say that McClain is without his own mistakes,” Gibbs stated, “Instead of following his feelings, he fell back on familiarity. Allura. Girls,” Keith looked at Gibbs in shock, “Lance tried to project his feelings for you onto Allura, who he knew would never love him like he wanted. Yes, McClain likes both girls and boys. Yes, he tends to lean towards girls, but that doesn’t mean he can’t like boys, _you_ , any different, Kogane. Was he afraid? Probably. The world isn’t very accepting of that kind of relationship. Honestly? You’re both being complete _idiots_ and need to _talk this out_! Lance has tried, but all you’ve done this entire conversation is back away and run from him!” Keith flinched and clenched his hands into fists, “Lance is right to stop chasing, Kogane.”

          “…Where is he?” Keith whispered.

          Gibbs stared at him, “Probably the park down the road,” he stated.

          “It’s pouring outside!” Keith exclaimed.

          “Yeah,” Gibbs said as if he was stupid, “Try telling that to the rain loving Cuban.”

          Keith went running to Kosmo but then paused before huffing and running up the stairs. Kosmo and Gibbs looked at each other, “If they aren’t back in half an hour, go get them,” Gibbs stated, “I’m not having two sick men on my hands.”

          Kosmo barked. The wolf and agent stared at each other again, “…You want leftovers?” Kosmo barked again, panting, “Then do your little magic thing and get to the kitchen,” Kosmo teleported out of the basement while Gibbs walked up the stairs.

* * *

 

          Keith panted as he reached the park. He moved his soaked bangs out of his face and his hair sticking to his back and shoulders. He looked around quickly before seeing something. And seeing how no one, but a complete idiot would be out here in this pouring rain, it had to be Lance, “Lance!” Keith yelled running over.

          Lance paused and turned to Keith with an unimpressed look, “What are you doing here, Keith?” he asked, annoyed.

          “I’m sorry-”

          “Sorry is a form of weakness, Keith,” Lance stated.

          “What do you want me to do?!” Keith yelled, “You don’t want me to run away and you don’t want me to apologize! I don’t know what the hell I’m doing, alright?!”

          “And you think I do?” Lance yelled, “I flirt and hit on people, but my only relationship has been Allura and you saw what the hell happened with that! I was still chasing after _you_!”

          “How the hell was I supposed to know that, Lance?!” Keith yelled, “You only flirted with Allura and girl aliens-”

          “How could you be sure they were even girls?” Lance snapped, “Nyma I will give you because it was damn obvious, but half the other aliens I flirted with I wasn’t even sure they _had_ a gender! Yes, I flirt. Do I know what to do when they flirt back? Hell no! Do I know when I’m being flirted with? Not unless it’s damn straight forward. Did I know you liked me more than a friend? Hell no! Did I know you were into men? I had suspicions, but never anything concrete! And when I started to show you that I may like you like that _you ran away_! How was I supposed to take that?!”

          “Like I left so you could flourish!” Keith exclaimed, “Damn it, Lance! I’m not good with emotions! You knew this! You saw how I was after Shiro died! I _run away_ alright? I can’t help it! Every time I get close to something or someone they’re ripped away from me! Dad, Shiro, even Allura!” Keith was crying, but it wasn’t really visible thanks to the rain, “I ran because I didn’t want to face my feelings! Not because of yours! I wanted you to be happy! I wanted you to stop doubting yourself! My life sucks, Lance!” Keith looked at Lance, “But you made it livable. I didn’t like seeing you sad and doubting yourself. So I took away one of the reasons you were. Me. I didn’t know everything would go to shit when I left Lance! But that happens every time I try to do something to make me happy! I can’t be happy, alright! I ruin everything I quiznaking touch!”

          “Keith…” Lance said softly.

          “I’m sorry!” Keith wiped his eyes, “You said sorry is a form of weakness, but that’s what I am. I'm fucking weak and I can’t-” he cut himself off as Lance grabbed his shoulders.

          “You are not weak, Keith Kogane,” Lance glared, “You’re the strongest person I know. And I’ve been on a team with Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” he wiped away what he assumed was tears with his thumbs, “You’re just…a bit broken.”

          “Thanks,” Keith deadpanned but was smiling slightly.

          Lance smirked, “But hey, we’re all a bit broken, Keith,” he stated, “I thought…I thought I had to change myself to make myself happy with Allura because I was being petty about you leaving. I tried to make Allura into everything I loved about you….”

          Keith grabbed Lance’s wrists gently, “There’s nothing wrong with you, Lance,” he said softly.

          Lance smiled, “Just as there’s nothing wrong with you,” he said, “We…were both being stupid, I suppose.”

          “Not the first time,” Keith smiled before frowning, “But if you didn’t want me to leave, why did you want a liaison between Earth and the Blade?”

          “Your mother, Keith,” Lance said seriously, “She spent enough time with your father to at least get a gist of human culture and she could call her _half-human son_ that was raised on Earth if she gets stuck. She also knows the Galra more than you do. She has experience of trying to combine Earth and Galra culture with you during those two years,” Lance looked into Keith’s eyes, almost pleading, “Krolia is more than qualified. Please,” he begged, “Just…stay.”

          Keith gripped Lance’s wrists, “I can’t just…do nothing, Lance, you know this,” he whispered, “I want to stay with you. But I can’t not do anything.”

          “Then join NCIS with me,” Keith looked at Lance in shock, “We’re almost always solving a murder or crime,” he said softly, “And don’t get me started on terrorists. There’s a bit of a no killing rule at times, but Gibbs and Vance are more understanding than most. Keith, please. I’m done chasing and this isn’t going to be like Adam and Shiro. I will not come back.”

          Keith looked at Lance for a while before leaning up slightly and kissing the man he’s wanted for the past three or so years. Lance kissed back before pulling away just a quick, “Keith?” he asked.

          “Okay,” Keith whispered.

          “Okay?” Lance asked, smiling.

          “Okay,” Keith nodded smiling back.

          Lance kissed Keith this time, pulling him close. Neither realized the rain stopped a while ago.


	11. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance made only a single mistake during this entire mission. He never told his mother he left the Garrison.

          Vance turned at a knock on his office door, “Come in,” he called before turning his attention back to his paperwork.

          Keith walked in before closing the door behind him, “Yes, Mr. Kogane,” Vance stated, “I’ve just started drawing up your paperwork-”

          “Actually,” Keith said, “I…wanted to request something different.”

          “And what would that be?” Vance asked.

          Keith took a deep breath, “I want to remain on Earth,” he stated, “With…NCIS, if you’ll have me.”

          Vance gave Keith a look, “Being an agent is not an easy job, Mr. Kogane,” he stated, “What happened to being the liaison between Earth and the Blade?”

          “My mother is more qualified,” Keith stated, “What we need is someone who has a good understanding of both Earth and Galran Cultures. My mother spent three years with my father and is helping to rebuild the Galran Culture that it was in the past. She’s more than qualified and if she ever gets stuck, she has me.”

          Vance seemed to consider before continuing to work on his paperwork, “Being an agent is not like the war, Mr. Kogane,” he stated.

          “I’m aware, sir,” Keith stated.

          “I always expect the top out of all my agents,” Vance stated, “Listening and following the simplest of orders.”

          “Yes sir,” Keith stated, fidgeting slightly.

          “You also need to remember that you will not always be the one in charge,” Vance stated.

          “I never wanted to lead the team,” Keith stated.

          “So, you will be with Gibbs and his team for an undetermined amount of time,” Vance stated, “Once Gibbs and myself are satisfied that you are agent material, I will send you and Lance with your own team.”

          “Wh-what?” Keith was shocked.

          “Perhaps Florida,” Vance stated, still filling the paperwork.

          “You seem to…have this planned already,” Keith stated.

          “What do you think I’m working on?” Vance asked.

          “Uh…paperwork for my liaison between Earth and the Blade?” Keith asked.

          “Try your transfer papers from the Garrison to NCIS,” Vance gave Keith a look, “Legally,” Keith blushed and rubbed the back of his head, “Now, was there anything else we needed to discuss?”

          “Um…why Florida?” Keith asked.

          “Isn’t your boyfriend’s family living in Cuba?” Vance asked.

          Keith’s brain seemed to be processing something before his eyes widened, “Oh…quiznak,” Keith suddenly ran out.

          Vance raised an eyebrow, “I thought Hispanics were family centered…” he muttered to himself before going back to his paperwork.

          Everyone turned as Keith about tripped running down the first set of stairs, “Uh…you alright there, Keith?” Shiro asked as Kosmo, sitting beside Gibbs sipping his coffee at his desk and petting him, perked his head up.

          “Lance, did you ever tell your family?” Keith rushed over to his desk.

          Lance blinked, “Uh…no,” he said slowly, “It just happened last night.”

          “Moving a little fast there, Kogane don’t ya think?” Tony asked.

          “No, no!” Keith shook his head, “Not our…getting together,” Keith gripped the side of Lance’s desk, “That you were no longer at the Garrison.”

          Everyone looked at Lance, who paled, “Lance…” Pidge said slowly, “Did you tell Maria that you weren’t in the Garrison?”

          Lance whined causing Kosmo to whine, lie down on the ground, and attempt to squeeze himself between Gibbs and his desk. He succeeded but caused Gibbs and his chair to roll backward, coffee in hand. Kosmo covered his eyes with his paws, “Oh my god, Lance!” Hunk paled, “Are you insane!?”

          The elevator dinged, “Good luck Lance!” Matt yelled as he and his father dove under a desk.

          “LANCE LEONEL MIGUEL MCCLAIN!” a sandal flew right between Ziva and Tony’s heads, which were only centimeters apart, and smacked Lance in the head, “¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme creer que estabas muerto DE NUEVO?” she exclaimed _How dare you make me believe you were dead AGAIN?_

          “Mamá-”

          “Don’t you Mamá me!” Maria McClain yelled already pulling off her other sandal, “You…you… tú… eres imprudente,” the sandal was released and Ziva narrowly pulled Tony out of the way of the sandal as it smacked Lance in the head again, “Impensable…” Nadia gave her grandmother her sandal, “Ingrato…” the sandal went flying and hit its intended target _You reckless, unthoughtful, ungrateful_.

          “Mamá!” Lance whined, “I was going to tell you! Thanksgiving was just a couple months away! I can make it up to you!” Maria was basically fuming and Lance pulled Keith in front of him, “Keith and I are dating!”

          “¡¿QUÉ?!” Maria yelled.

          “You did _not_ just throw me under the bus,” Keith hissed.

          “¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido esto una cosa?” Maria glared at her son while taking her granddaughter’s other shoe _How long has this been a thing?_

          “¡Apenas anoche! Puedes preguntarle a Gibbs!” Lance pointed at Gibbs, still sitting at his desk and sipping his coffee. _Just last night! You can ask Gibbs!_

          “I’m not getting in the middle of this,” Gibbs stated.

          “Gibbs!” Lance yelled, “Just tell my mother what happened last night!”

          “That’s your job, McClain,” Gibbs stated before answering his phone, “Gibbs.”

          Lance looked fearfully at his mother, “Mijo…” Maria said warningly.

          Lance opened his mouth, “Let’s move,” Gibbs stated, “Dead Navy Commander.”

          “Port to Port killer boss?” Tony asked.

          “If it were then it wouldn’t be our case, now would it, DiNozzo?” Gibbs stated.

          “Right…on your six, Boss,” Tony stated while Tim and Ziva grabbed their gear.

          Lance went to reach for his own gear, “Don’t…you…dare,” Keith hissed out.

          “Hey, Gibbs! You need me, right?” Lance asked, almost begging.

          “Nope,” Gibbs sipped his coffee, “We have this. Call Ducky though, would ya?”

          Ziva, Tony, and Tim hurried after Gibbs, “Fucking traitors!” Lance yelled just before the elevator closed.

          Lance looked back at his mother and gulped with Keith as she tossed the shoe in her hand as easily as a ball, “Mijo…” Maria said in a warning voice.

          Lance whined and pressed his face into Keith’s back before reluctantly explaining anything his mother wanted.

* * *

 

          Lance unlocked his apartment before opening the door, “Well, welcome to mi casa, Keith,” he stated, “Mi casa es tu casa,” Keith walked in looking around while Lance dropped his keys in a bowl and his NCIS gear by the table, “At least until you find your own place, of course.”

          “Where’s your family staying?” Keith asked, dropping the small bag of his things until his mother and Kolivan could have his things transferred back from the Blade.

          “Mamá and mi familia are in the hotel down the block,” Lance stated, “They agreed that you needed this more than them. Plus, have seen my apartment via video chat. It can’t fit them.”

          “Yeah…” Keith said, “I don’t think it can fit just us. It’s just one room.”

          Lance chuckled, “The couch pulls out into a bed,” he stated.

          “Oh,” Keith stated, “Is it comfy?”

          “I’ll let you know in the morning,” Lance stated walking into the kitchen, “Whatcha want for dinner?”

          “Wha-whoa!” Keith ran into the kitchen, “You are not sleeping on the pullout couch!” he stated, “It’s your house!”

          “And you’re my boyfriend and guest,” Lance stated, “No arguing, Keith. You get the bedroom and I get the pullout,” he dug through cabinets.

          Keith sighed, “We switch, end of discussion,” he stated.

          Lance sighed, “Fine,” he stated, “How do you feel about spice?”

          “You’re Cuban, Lance,” Keith smiled, “I expected nothing else.”

          Lance smiled and began to start heating up the pan. Keith stood beside Lance and watched him cook. Lance glanced over at Keith, smiling. He reached over and pulled Keith closer to him. Keith nuzzled Lance’s neck and purred softly. Lance chuckled, “I told you the Galra were basically cats,” he said.

          “Shut up,” Keith mumbled still nuzzling Lance.

          Lance smiled and kissed Keith’s head, “I’m going to warn you now, Keith,” he stated, “Once you’re on the team officially, Gibbs has a no dating coworkers rule. So, we’ll have to hold back on the PDA at work.”

          “No promises,” Keith said, still nuzzling Lance’s shoulder, “I don’t know how my Galra half is with romance. Or how this Mate Bond works and what it affects.”

          Lance hummed, “We’ll just have to play it by ear then,” he stated, “And…you’ll be okay if Vance moves us to Florida?”

          “We’re not moving anywhere near your family until Sendak is dead,” Keith stated firmly.

          “I completely agree,” Lance stated, “I’ll have to tell my family to make sure they know where to go if they see something.”

          Keith hummed and just continued to purr. Lance chuckled, “Have you ever been this happy?” he asked, stirring something on the stove.

          “I’ve never been happy,” Keith mumbled.

          Lance sighed, “Keith-”

          “Not now, Lance,” Keith said, “I’ve already opened up enough this week.”

          “Alright,” Lance stated, “But if this is going to work, you can’t keep everything bottled up.”

          Keith sighed, “You sound like Adam,” he mumbled.

          “Well, he’s one of your adoptive guardians,” Lance stated, “So I hope that’s a good thing.”

          Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and laid his head on Lance’s shoulder, a purr rumbling in his chest. Lance ran his hand through Keith’s hair, taking his hair tie out and brushing his hair out with his fingers while stirring what he was making for dinner. Keith hummed, “Hey, Lance,” he whispered.

          “Yeah, Keith?” Lance asked while turning off the stove.

          Keith leaned up slightly and kissed Lance’s cheek, “Is it too soon to say I love you?” he asked.

          “For others, probably,” Lance cupped Keith's face, “But we’ve been through too much. I love you too, Keith,” the kissed Keith quickly.

          Keith smiled softly and hugged Lance, “I’m sorry I took so long to stop running,” Keith whispered.

          “Sign of weakness,” Lance whispered before kissing Keith’s nose, “Now, let’s eat.”

          Keith smiled and helped Lance set the table, “So,” Keith said once they were seated, “What else should I expect with your team?”

          “Don’t mention the sexual or romantic tension between Tony and Ziva,” Lance stated.

          “Noted,” Keith stated, “So…are they better or worse than we were?”

          Lance chuckled before kissing his boyfriend quickly. Keith smiled before returning to their meal.

_Months Later…_

          “…I’m sorry,” Lance said, scarily calm, “Did you just say that the Port to Port killer…kidnapped Jimmy?”

          “Yes, and we have a plan that we’re working on with SECNAV and-” Ziva was cut off when Lance walked off towards the elevator, “Uh…Lance?”

          Tim looked at Keith, sitting at his new desk beside Gibbs’ desk, “What is he doing?” he asked.

          Keith gave Tim a look, “He took Palmer,” he deadpanned, “Lance calls him a cinnamon roll along with Hunk.”

          “But what could he possibly do?” Tony asked.

          Keith raised an eyebrow, “Sharpshooter isn’t just a pet name I gave him,” he stated.

          “He’s a sniper?” Tony asked shocked.

          “He did show you his _sniper rifle_ Bayard, right?” Keith asked, “Now, I would put your plan into hyperdrive before Lance finishes setting up his rifle and killing Cobb.”

          “But he’s never gone Gibbs before,” Tim stated.

          “He _took_ Palmer and EJ and is threatening the Secretary of the Navy,” Keith deadpanned, “The only reason I’m not moving to go help him is because he knows I’ll go Galra on his ass the minute I see him because he killed Franks. He threatened to call my mother and his mother if I followed him,” he crossed his arms, “You have about half an hour before Lance takes the kill shot.”

          Ziva, Tim, and Tony hurried upstairs. Keith huffed, “I really hate this no killing without cause rule,” he stated.

          Everyone hurried down, “Why the hell didn’t you stop him?” Davenport snapped.

          Keith just gave the Secretary of the Navy a deadpanned look, “You’re lucky I managed to stop him from calling the others,” Keith stated, “He kidnapped Palmer and EJ. There’s one rule that all Paladins learn first,” Keith’s eyes flashed yellow, “No one takes one of our own and lives.”

          “You’ve just threatened their lives!” Davenport yelled.

          Keith looked at Gibbs, “Are you ever caught?” he asked.

          “He has a point,” Gibbs stated, “If Lance is a war-trained sniper, he won’t be seen.”

          “You now have 25 minutes to try and get Cobb to surrender,” Keith stated.

          All agents hurried into the elevator. Keith picked at the dirt under his nails with his blade. Sometimes, he worries about this agency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle. This is my first NCIS fic and I just got to Season 12. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
